


The storm ahead

by Louwesy



Series: The reign of light [4]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alpha Anya (The 100), Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Girl Penis, Lexa (The 100) Has a Penis, Mild BDSM, Smut, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louwesy/pseuds/Louwesy
Summary: I should really just call this work smutting around the coalition. Very little plot so you don't have to have read the other parts in the series. This part will follow Lexa/Clarke and Raven/Anya as they travel through the different clans. Sex, sex, and more sex, with some fluffy moments and minor plot.





	1. Broadleaf

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all of you who continue to read this story of mine. Thank you for all the Kudos and positive comments. I really hope that you enjoy this.

Chapter 1 - Yujleda

Lexa

Lexa knows her mate is tired from the days travelling before but since tonight has been the first night in a long time that she got a good night's rest she wanted to ease her into her morning. Lexa gently moved her hands down Clarkes side and placed kisses all over her forehead. Her mate was so beautiful in her sleep and with every butterfly kiss she placed on her head she could feel 20 of them fluttering around her stomach. “Good morning my beautiful mate, and how are you both feeling this morning,” Lexa asked moving her strong hands around the small bump forming on Clarke’s belly. 

“Mmm we are all well thank you Heda. We could do for some breakfast though. What is this part of the coalition known for Commander,” Clarke asked. “The Broadleaf are known for may things Clarke. I can show you quite a few things that they aren’t quite as skilled at,” Lexa winked. Lexa watched as Clarke bit her lip and slowly removed her panties. “I should have known that you wouldn’t wake me up with breakfast in bed,” Clarke pulled her finger in a come hither motion. Lexa was stumbling over herself trying to control herself and the blatant need her alpha had to be satiated. “Someone once told me that the Commander is supposed to eat before everyone else. “Dig in commander, breakfast is served,” said Clarke seductively opening her legs revealing her slick center. 

Lexa watched on as Clarke took her teeth taking in her bottom lip pulling at it, moaning and tilting her head back. Lexa flicked her tongue up and down the hard bud easing it out of its protective centre. She moved her tongue down south tasting Clarke’s essence directly from the source. She plunged it in farther trying to coax out as much of her lovers fluid as possible. She tasted of honey with a little tartness and she was addicted. She started to thrust her tongue into her lover faster giving her no warning to the change of speed. Clarkes hands were soon buried in the back of her head trying to pull her impossibly closer to her centre. “Lexa, Lexa,” she could hear her lover chanting her name and removed her tongue and replaced it with her fingers. She started to kiss up and down the apex of Clarke’s thighs while her fingers did all the work. They moved at a quick pace twisting, turning, trying to find new spots to make her scream. Her mouth moved on to lick nip and kiss the inside of Clarkes other leg caressing her small baby bump with the other hand. She enjoyed making love to Clarke and watching her squirm. She knew her lover was beginning to get impatient because her head kept getting tugged right back to Clarkes wet centre. “What is it that you want Clarke,” Lexa smirked. “Stop playing with your food and finish me already,” Clarke begged canting her hips up into nothing. Without stopping the pace of her fingers she moved her tongue back to her clit pulling back the hood and made long broad strokes. “Yes yes yes, god Lexa right there. Fuck make me cum Commander,” Clarke screamed,” “O god I’m coming.” Clarke bucked into Lexa’s face pushing her tongue even harder against her clit riding out her orgasm before collapsing on their bed.

“Mmmm that was one hell of a wake up call Heda,” said Clarke. “I would think so Clarke. I don’t think anyone who is staying in the capital of broadleaf is asleep after that performance,” Lexa chuckled when Clarke threw a pillow at her. “Okay so maybe I am a little hungry now commander. What is the plan for the day,” Clarke asked. “I would love to keep you here all day but we are going to have a tour and then we have dinner with the clan leaders and the ambassador. Raven and Anya are most likely already out exploring and looking for tec. I figured we could spend a little more time in bed. We had a long ride yesterday and I worry for you and our little one,” Lexa said placing soft kisses all over Clarkes stomach. “Who would have known the big strong commander was such a softy,” chuckled Clarke. “I am not a softy Clarke. I am fierce, I am feared, I am Heda.” Lexa growled. “Mmm you are all those things my love, but to us you are just the loving mate and nomon to our future pups,” Clarke smiled before kissing her on the nose.

Anya

“Come on Raven I think you have been through every single shop that they have here and you have found nothing,” said Anya. “Well I might be done a lot faster if you would help me look,” Raven retorted. “I have already found what I had been looking for,” Anya smiled and pulled Raven into her from behind. She sucked on her earlobe, bit lightly and pulled away. “Fine want to speed this up,” Raven asked seriously. “Ugh anything Raven please, I want to take you somewhere,” said Anya. “I was hoping you would say that. I have a great idea,” Raven smirked.

They both walked hand in hand on the way back to the middle of the capital of the Broadleaf clan. Most people have gathered to see the Heda and her new mate. So far there were very little threats to worry about in this area. A lot of their people were taken from the mountain as well and all have been easily wooed by wanheda. Anya looked up to Raven when they got to the rover and noticed that she had a microphone in her hand. *check check* “Okay babe this seems to be working.” *If I could get your attention please. As a lot of you know Wanheda and I came from the skai. Wanheda is a healer and I work on tek like this* Raven said pointing to the Rover. *While travelling the clans I will be looking for new tek. My goal is to make a few of these to ease travel and trade. For those that don’t know I am recently bonded to Heda’s general Anya kom trikru and she has proposed an idea. A contest of sorts. Whoever brings me back the most useful tek in 3 days time will have the opportunity to train under the great general or they can choose to be rewarded in a different manner. Hop to it you have 3 days, and I have a honeymoon to enjoy.*

Anya’s jaw dropped when her bond jumped off the back of the rover with a huge smirk on her face. “You might want to close your mouth general. You were the one who said you would do anything to speed this up,” Raven smirked. “You will be punished for that Raven. I do not want to train goufa’s. The last one I trained became commander and is a huge pain in my ass who made me her general,” Anya growled. “Relax babe I said they could be rewarded in other ways as well, and it’s not like you will have to take them all on as your sekens. Come on show me that place you wanted to bring me to,” said Raven.

Anya walked hand in hand with Raven along a sandy road. She was excited to take her mate here she knew this would be a place that she had never been to before and she wanted to make it just perfect for her. She had everything set up for the picnic. She even had the special drinks made out of coconuts that this clan enjoyed so much. When they turned down the path leading to the beach the water was finally visible. Anya wished she was as artistically talented as Clarke so she could capture her wife’s face as she took in her surroundings. It was like all the air escaped her lungs and the only thing that she was able to breathe in was Raven.

“General,” a man greeted them a little further down the beach closer to the water. “I see that you have made sure everything is in order. Thank you very much Oslo, When Heda and Wanheda arrive please bring more food and drink. The skai people always tend to eat like it will be their last meal,” Anya stated and they both chuckled before he wandered off. She moved up behind Raven and whispered in her ear, “so what do you want to do first my love.” Raven responded with her lips moving against hers. It was passion and need all mixed into one. Anya was hard in an instant. “I am really glad I got us this private beach,” she moaned as Raven stroked her length. Warm lips enveloped her cock and all she could do to ground herself was to gently place her hands on the back of Ravens head. “Fuck Raven you suck my cock so good. No one has ever made me feel as good as you do,” moaned Anya. 

She gazed down into her partners eyes and watched as she took in more and more of her length. Raven opened up her mouth and went further down on her thick length and started to swallow. “JOK” Anya swore she was starting to see stars. Ravens hands were firmly pulling her ass so her cock reached the back of her throat and she knew she was not going to last long. Her balls started to tighten and her dick was twitching. She looked down again at Raven and her lover could see the struggle on her face and slightly nodded in understanding. She watched on as Raven picked up the pace sucking, tugging, and massaging her member with speed and grace. “Jok jok jok. Take it Raven, be a good girl, swallow it all,” Anya choked out as she grabbed Ravens head holding it in place at the tip of her dick.

She watched as Raven got up and wiped her mouth and winked. She swayed her hips and headed to the blanket that Oslo had set up for them, and all she could do was stumble after her. Anya collapsed on the blanket and stared up at the clouds, that was until something orange was shoved in her face. “What is this,” asked Raven curiously. “Ah that is an orange here let me peel it for you. It is one of the fruits that this clan is known for it is quite delicious,” explained Anya. Once the orange was peeled she checked her surroundings and headed off to a nearby tree and she knew Raven was watching her with curiosity. To make a show of it she climbed the tree and hit down a pile of coconuts. She grabbed as many as she could carry and brought them back to the blanket. “If you like the orange I think that you will like this as well,” Anya said hacking off the top of the coconut with her sword. 

She handed it to Raven top up, “here drink” she gestured. Anya chuckled as a bit of coconut milk dribbled down her chin, but the way her face lit up when she tasted the first sip was glorious. “It’s good sha?” “OMG Anya this is amazing. what is it, I want more,” Raven screamed excitedly. Anya took the coconut back from Raven and hacked at it a few more times lengthwise with her sword. Once it had cracked she brought it over to the water to rinse off all the sand from it before bringing it back to her love. She sat down beside Raven and took out two of her throwing knives. “Here do what I do,” she said handing one of the knives to Raven. Anya carefully scraped the semi hard milk white centre from the shell and handed the first piece to Raven who was still struggling with holding the knife and the coconut. “This thing is amazing. I want them all. Can we grow them in Polis” she asked excitedly. “No but I will make sure we have enough to last you a few weeks when we get back,” Anya smiled enjoying this moment with her wife. 

Clarke

Clarke was just settling into her seat at the dinner with the clan leaders and some ambassadors. The arrangement of found was outstanding. She had never seen such fresh and colourful fruit not even in Polis. “Thank you all for inviting us here to Yujleda. It is an honour to dine with you all. I am looking forward to sampling everything that you have to offer while we are here,” Clarke spoke softly speaking to all that were present. She was lucky enough to get a seat beside the omega ambassador Hera. “Here Clarke you must try this. While I was with child it seemed to be one of the few things that I was craving,” Hera urged holding a spoonful of brown goo in her face. Clarke tried not to look utterly disgusted by the appearance and decided it was better to just get it over with. She opened her mouth and as soon as the buttery and nutty goop hit her taste buds she was hooked. She closed her eyes and moaned. When she opened them all eyes were on her. “Ummm sorry I have never had that before what is it,” she asked to the room. The head chief of the broadleaf clan answered,“Hahaha that my dear we call peanut butter. It is made from nuts here in our land and milk from our cows. It is then churned into that delicious paste that you just had. Most people tend to like it. But watch out Heda. Coming between a pregnant mate and a jar of this peanut butter is worse than coming between a bear and her cub.”

The whole room exploded into laughter including Clarke. The only one who didn’t seem to find it that funny was Lexa whose face was paling by the minute. “Well seeing as you introduced by mate to this concoction of yours that she won’t be able to live without how much for 2 crates,” asked Heda in her most serious tone putting back on her rock hard mask and no longer showing her fear that was only evident to Clarke. “You and your mate have freed us all Heda, we are eternally grateful. It would be an honor to keep your mate well stocked in our provision.” “There has to be something you want in return for all of that,” said Clarke. “How about this Clarke of the skai people. Mighty Wanheda. I want a story. Why did you risk your life to save our people in the mountain,” the Clan chief asked. “It was simple really. The commander was willing to risk her life for what she believed in and I believed in her. There was a chance that she might not make it out alive, and I had to take my life into consideration as well. Dare I say our bond is one of the strongest I have ever read about between our people. I did the only thing that stuck out in my mind. If she was going to risk it all for her people so would I. I knew if we died we would both die trying to make this world a better place for the people that we love.”

The room stayed eerily quiet and Clarke exchanged a look with Lexa who was quick to take her hand and squeeze it. The Clan chief was the first to stand, “By all accounts it is true. reign gon soncha.” He started to cry and all the other leaders and people present joined in and chanted “reign gon soncha.” Clarke looked to her mate and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Lexa stood up, and everyone went silent. “We all fought for this. We all deserve this. Let us continue the feast reign gon soncha,” she lifted her glass up and then took a swig and sat back down. The rest of the evening was spent in quiet conversation and during the dessert portion of the meal Lexa told them that they had somewhere to be right after. Clarke stuffed her face with key lime pies which seemed to be another specialty by this clan. She felt as if she ate anymore Lexa was going to have to roll her back to their room.

They bid their farewells to everyone present and Lexa led them down a sandy path. The sun was beginning to set and it looked so beautiful. Before Clarke could even speak Lexa did for her, “Don’t worry your sketchbook is already at our destination,” Clarke smiled and gripped her mates arm with both hands and revealed in her warmth and the feel of the setting sun. They turned down another path and soon she could see the beach, and then the water. “Lexa.. Lexa,” she said excitedly. “Yes Clarke we are at the ocean. Raven and Anya have been here all afternoon, let’s see what they have been up to,” smiled Lexa.

When they caught up to their friends they were lounging enjoying some drinks on their blanket. “OMG Clarke you have to try one of these. Lexa chop chop get your pregnant mate a coconut before she chops yours off,” said Raven. Lexa growled at Raven and then Clarke watched her scale a tree and pulled a few objects down with her and damn was that sexy. While Lexa was busy with the coconut she turned to Raven, “umm Raven the clan leaders are growing concerned with the amount of tek they have in their streets. you might want to talk to them about that.” “OMG its working. Anya we didn’t have to do anything! I also might want to talk to them about bringing monthly supplies of this orgasmic stuff” Raven said pointing at a coconut. Clarke swore she heard Anya grumble something about Raven not having to do anything but she was going to be stuck training jokas.


	2. Shallow Valley / Bluecliff

Chapter 2 - Shallow Valley / Bluecliff

Raven

“Come on speed it up commander at this rate Clarke will probably give birth before we get to Blue Cliff,” Raven scolded. “Raven we have precious cargo on board I don’t want to hit to many bumps,” replied Lexa. “I think I will get out and try to ride Odin he seems to be moving faster than your slow ass. Anya help me make a saddle. What do we have back here,” said Raven rummaging around in the back of the rover. “For god's sake Lexa you can drive faster. You need to learn how to drive the rover. What happens if we need to get somewhere fast. You can’t just hop out and get on a horse. The baby is perfectly fine. Please hurry the fuck up we are both getting hungry and you promised that Blue Cliff has amazing boar,” grumbled Clarke.

Raven chuckled at Odin running ahead of the rover her point being proven. That pup was getting quite a workout travelling with them so far. He only chose to be in the rover a few times when he got tired but for the most part he was enjoying being free. The few wounds he got from the battle in the tower were healing up nicely and she had been trying for weeks now to measure him up for a saddle for Clarke’s kid to ride. “Come on boy if you just sit still I will give you this big juicy steak,” she remembered bribing him. The damn thing ripped it out of her hand and just pranced away. 

She decided it was best to check her radio to check in with the Ark. She had left one with the Broadleaf clan and intended to give one to each and every clan so that they can stay in contact with Polis. *Raven to the Ark, come in Ark* She waited for a few seconds wondering who it was that was going to answer. She was hoping that it would be Monty and Jasper so she could be the first to tell them about all the awesome tek the broadleaf people had found for her. *Raven this is Sinclair over* Perfect what was he going to razz her about this time. *Just checking in we left Broadleaf a day ago and we should be stopping at Blue Cliff soon. I will make sure that they all receive radios to communicate. There will be about 4 wagons full of parts and some tec headed your way. I recruited some people to help scavenge for some. Please make sure Monty and Jasper don’t destroy my garage* *That’s perfect we were running out of things for them to do. Octavia has even had them running pointless errands claiming its for the baby. Safe travels Reyes. Enjoy your honeymoon. Ark out*

“Ughhh Anya how much further,” she whined. “Raven if you would just shut up and stop complaining the ride would be much faster,” chastised Anya. “Make me,” Raven smirked. Anya’s lips were on hers in seconds. Raven caressed her cheek with one hand while the other brushed down her side. Anya had Raven by the back of the neck and her other hand wandering closer and closer to her clothed centre. Raven slide her tongue along the bottom of Anya’s lip begging for entrance and soon she was gliding it alongside Anya’s in a battle for dominance. Raven’s hand moved to cup Anya’s breast and she let out a soft moan. “Raven this isn’t a limo there is no partition, you can’t just do whatever the hell you want in the back seat,” scolded Clarke. “Ugh pregnant Clarke sucks, stupid hormones,” Raven said quietly for only Anya to hear.

“We are close,” said Lexa. “Perfect I uhh need to umm stretch my legs,” said Raven. “Sure you do,” said Clarke rolling her eyes. “Don’t forget that you made Anya take a second Raven. You can’t just pawn off Tris to Lexa she has other responsibilities,” said Clarke turning around to wink at her best friend. Raven grumbled knowing that she was the one that got herself into this mess, and Anya for that matter. She looked at Anya who was also smirking at her. “I can’t wait to have you wet and begging for me Raven. I won’t be back to you for hours. Some of the clan leaders and us are going on a hunt, you and Clarke can explore. Wouldn’t want you to be left alone to your own devices,” Anya smiled wickedly. 

Lexa  
“Thank you ambassador, I look forward to the hunt, and my mate and I are interested in hearing from a few of the clan leaders tonight,” said the commander. “You honor us with your presence Heda, Wanheda. I shall take my leave and make sure that everything is prepared for the hunt,” spoke the blue cliff ambassador. Lexa opened the door for Clarke and they entered their room for the next few days. It was spacious and everything expected to please guests of importance. “So what other responsibilities do I have the mighty Wanheda,” teased Lexa. “Mmmm well for starters, can you take Odin with you on your hunt. I know he is getting exercise but I know how much he loves a good hunt. You also are responsible for making me cum before you go. You can never leave the commander of death unsatisfied,” said Clarke running her arm up and down Lexa’s own.

Lexa smiled at her beautiful mate. She finally had it all. It took them awhile to get here but she had the love of her life, and a pup on the way. The coalition was doing well, and the clans seemed to be happier and thriving. Her soul felt at peace. She pulled Clarke in closer and kissed her on the lips tasting the peaches that they shared for lunch. It was like a drug to her. She dived in for more, and soon their lips were moving as one while hands travelled to remove each others clothing. As soon as she got Clarke’s top off she lightly kissed up her neck towards her ear loving the little moans that her mate would elicit. 

A leg soon wrapped around her waist and Clarkes soaked panties were pressed up against her groin. Lexa licked up and down Clarkes earlobe breathing softly on it sending shivers up her mates spine. Clarke ground down on Lexa’s clothed centre and it was her turn to moan. Clarke was beautiful as always but this pregnancy turned Lexa on on a whole other level. She loved seeing Clarkes belly swell with her seed, it boosted her alpha’s ego and made her chest stick out in pride. “Fuck Clarke” warm hands were gripping her hard shaft and Lexa wanted to reciprocate. 

She held Clarke close with one hand while the other dipped into her wet centre. “You are so wet Clarke, what has got you so turned on,” Lexa asked while gathering Clarkes slick and bringing her fingers to her clit. “Fuck Lexa.” She sunk her fingers back in her mates warm cunt and teased her nub with her thumb. She could feel her walls tighten around her and she went back to paying more attention to Clarkes neck breathing softly the way her lover liked it. “You, it was seeing you, O god,” Clarke shuddered, “sparring with Anya before we left. Seeing your muscles glisten in the sun. My strong mate,” Clarke moaned gripping Lexa’s bicep and jerking her harder. One, two, three pumps and Clarke was coming undone on her fingers but she wasn’t finished with her yet.

Lexa lifted Clarke up carried her over to the bed. She ripped off the skai peoples awful chest binding and her mouth latched onto Clarkes hard nipples. Both hands conquering the mountains of her lust crazed eyes to busy to notice that Clarke had removed her ruined thong and was bringing the head of her cock closer to her centre. Lexa thrusted against her mates slick heat and groaned at the feeling of being coated by her arousal. She reached down and lined up her head to spread between Clarkes lips. She looked up into beautiful blue eyes who answered her unasked question. She moved in slowly feeling how Clarke was beginning to relax around her. “Jok Clarke I think you got tighter,” Lexa groaned sinking the rest of the way completely sheathing the rest of her shaft. Rolling her hips she continued to lap at the peak of her lovers nipples. Alternating between sucking biting and licking. She was getting close, she could feel her balls tighten and Clarke’s walls start to shudder. She kept pushing forward trying to get Clarke to cum before her. “Its okay commander let go, i’ll be right there with you,” Clarke encouraged. Lexa shot her load inside of Clarke just as her mates body start to spasm in pleasure. She released so much of herself inside of Clarke that if she wasn’t already pregnant she was sure as hell she would be after that orgasm.

Lazy patterns were being drawn all over her chest and she relaxed into the touches. It was so nice to drop the commander facade and be Lexa. The thing that she loved most about Clarke was that she was able to distinguish between the two and knew how to best deal with both of them in turn. “I best get dressed. I have to go show off my mates true loves hunting skills,” said Lexa getting up and moving to get dressed. “Do give Odin my love, just try not to get jealous when he steals your catch,” Clarke pulled the covers around her like a robe moving to help Lexa get dressed. “No one steals the commanders kill Clarke. No one,” said Lexa in the most serious Heda voice she could muster. “Good luck telling him that he is very competitive,” Clarke smirked. 

Odin

He waited patiently at his humans door, he heard her talking about a hunt earlier and he got excited remembering all the times that they had gone hunting together. When the door to the room opened he sprung up to his feet and was greeted by his master and her mate. He followed them down to the centre of the town to where some of her friends were hanging around the horses. He respected the big beasts and tried not to startle them because it either ended up in a human getting hurt or him getting hoofed. He padded over to Clarke and sat by her side and looked up at her. Her eyes were the softest of blue and whenever he looked at them he felt safe, she was his home.

Clarke ruffled his hair and scratched behind his ears just the way he liked it. He moved forward and sniffed at the growing thing in her belly. He could see she was acting different, and feeling more uneasy and it was hard for him to want to leave her side. She always comforted him when he wasn’t doing well. He needed to be there for her. He needed to protect her and her baby. “Hey you, I’m not going to go hunting today with you, it’s a little too dangerous for us to hunt in unknown territory right now,” she said, gesturing at her stomach. “Take good care of Lexa for me will you, and try not to out hunt her,” she chuckled giving him one more scratch behind the ears and bidding him farewell. 

There were so many new smells in this area of the woods. He was padding lightly and spotted the deep impressions of a large animal. He looked around at his companions and noticed that they were all spaced out, some even hiding in the trees like shadows. He quickened his pace, and sniffed the air. He had hunted this animal once before with his Clarke. They were fatty and surprisingly quick, he remembered getting bowled over by the fat pig before Clarke had speared it. This one was going to be his. He was going to show his master he was the best hunter. 

The scent continued to grow stronger and it only drove him faster. He could hear an animal scratching bark in the distance and he knew he was close. He circled around to get a better view and noticed that the beast had tusks. Large tusks. He was going to have to avoid those is he was to take it down. He moved in closer and closer until he was only a couple feet from the beast. He settled his paws ready to pounce when a twig snapped to his right “Jok Tris,” he heard the general say. The boar turned its head in her direction and he pounced sinking his fangs around the thick neck of the beast. It tried to shake him off but he clung on and bit down even harder. A few seconds later and the animal went limp and he started to howl standing on his kill.

When the hunting party returned Clarke and Raven were waiting for them with a few other mates of those that left on the hunt. “So was it a successful hunt heda,” The shallow valley leader asked. “Yes Heda what did you bring me,” Clarke asked knowing how it was tradition for Alpha’s to never return empty handed to their mates. Odin looked over and his masters mate and huffed thinking how small her prey was compared to his. Anya showed Raven the young piglets her and Tris managed to capture and said they would be sent to Polis while Lexa circled the wagon, and lifted up the deer she had caught. “Nice work Heda, you provide well for us,” said Clarke rubbing her belly. Odin huffed again and would roll his eyes if he could. “So I see a few more kills on this cart, which one is yours Odin,” she asked him coyly. He barked wagged his tail jumped up on the wagon and pawed at the giant boar that took up most of the cart. His locked eyes with Lexa and he tilted his chin up. “Clarke if I didn’t know any better I would think he is challenging me for your affection,” He heard Lexa whisper. That’s right. You may be the commander of the lands and a great warrior, but I am the right hand of death herself.


	3. Glowing Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy fathers day. Here is 2 chapters for you all.

Chapter 3 - glowing forest

Anya

“Another 2 Raven. That makes it 3 now. Are you seriously going to keep this up at every clan we visit. What am I supposed to do with them all. Some of them can barely hold a stick,” Anya complained. “You know just as well as I do that all the technology and old world junk we can get from the clans will better the coalition. I am sure you can find something for them all to do. Isn’t Lexa talking about getting Clarke her own security detail. Seriously she has a fucking wolf beside her 24/7 and she is mated to the fiercest warrior and strongest Alpha known to man,” replied Raven. By the end of this so called honeymoon she was going to have 12 more people under her control, since no one seemed to want a damn reward. 12 more lives that she was solely responsible for.

Although Raven might be onto something. Lexa was constantly questioning her about her warriors and which ones would be best suited to protect her mate and future pup. Might as well start from the ground up, she just had to run the idea by Lexa. While the girls were finishing their pulled pork sandwiches courtesy of the Blue Cliff clan. It was one of their specialties and they were by far one of Anya’s favourites. “Heda may I have a word,” Anya asked. The commander nodded and soon they were far enough away from wandering eyes and ears. “You know what Raven has started with all the clans. By the end of this trip I will most likely be left with 12 soldiers to train. You want soldiers to protect Wanheda and the pup. I propose training them for that purpose. Training them to become Wanheda’s wolf pack.”

Anya watched as Lexa paced back and forth deep in thought. “We start training them now. I will help until we return to Polis and then they will continue to train under you and the royal guard. I want them to be trained like spies Anya. I want them to be like a shadow to her when she is out in Polis, but when she is travelling I want them to be more intimidating than a pauna. Wanheda’s wolf pack,” Lexa chuckled. They grasped arms and shook on it. “Let us just enjoy the day then commander. We have a future army to train tomorrow,” said Anya.

They both returned to the rest of the caravan which was taking a break near a slow moving stream. She sat down right behind her wife and started to massage her back and Raven leaned forward to give her more access. The view of the water and the presence of her friends and fellow guardsman was comforting. She felt safe and comfortable enough to let herself be seen as vulnerable. To shower her love with the attention that is usually just left for them behind closed doors. After massaging her shoulders for a few minutes she rose up and headed to the Rover. It was Ravens turn to drive and she didn’t want to get stuck in the back. She wanted to see Ravens face as she drove down some of the roads that they would be taking.

She honked the horn of the rover and everyone either mounted up or entered the vehicle. “Let’s get moving only a few more hours until we get to the capital. I think you might enjoy the route I have planned,” smirked Anya. Sure enough an hour later the trails get rougher and a little muddier. She loved watching Ravens face pure of joy and laughter every time the tires spun out or she drifted around a corner. She could see Clarke in the back holding onto Lexa and she knew she was whispering words of assurances that their baby was alright and she would be okay. By 3 they had made it to the capital and had settled in. They all decided to meet at 4 in the market square to go exploring.

The Glowing Forest was one of Anya’s favourite clans. She was looking forward to showing her wife some of the lagoons, and making her try the food. O the food. All the alligator they could ever want. The next day Lexa and her had plans to show their women through some of the trail and really show them how this clan had got its name. Later in the evening before sunset they planned to go hunting the water beasts and bring back their kills to feast on. Anya chuckled to herself wondering if Odin would out hunt the commander again. The look on Heda’s face when Odin showed off his kill to Clarke was priceless. The great commander of 13 clans jealous of a wolf pup. This trip was worth it for that alone. Even though she would soon have 12 new warriors to train, her wife and her friends so far created a lot of new and happy memories. 

Raven

Once settled in the room cuddled into her alpha she starts to tease her hands along Anya’s abs. Her wife has her feet kicked up and her eyes closed enjoying the fact that they were finally at their destination. Raven slides her hand further down into Anya’s pants and squeezes her lovers soft cock. She swings a leg over to straddle Anya’s legs and pull her pants down slightly to give her better access to her soft member. She glances up at her wife who still has her eyes closed and looks content before she licks her lips and let Anya invade her mouth. 

She sucked on the soft skin pulling and tugging it with her mouth her hands firmly rested on Anya’s muscled legs. She swirls her tongue around the tip and moans when she takes the semi hard dick back into her mouth. One hand moves to cup her balls and massage them while her head bobs slowly making sure to suck every inch into her mouth. Her lover was getting rock hard and her taste started to invade her senses. She moaned and hummed in appreciation when she tasted some of the salty arousal. She looked up and locked eyes with the alpha and saw the want in her eyes. The need to cum. She moved faster and was soon swallowing her wifes shaft down her throat swallowing and teasing the tip with her tongue every time she let it out of her mouth a bit. 

Anya’s hands found purchase at the back of her head and was soon tugging her back down her length. “Fuck I love your mouth,” moaned Anya mouth open in awe watching her cock disappear in her second favourite hole. Raven bobbed faster slurping up the saliva that was escaping her mouth. She felt the hands on the back of her head tighten gripping her head pulling her deeper down onto Anya’s shaft causing her to gag on the large intrusion. She tried to open up her throat more and adjust to Anya’s brutal pace. “Take my cock, I am going to fill your mouth with so much cum,” groaned Anya. She loved it when Anya took her pleasure from her, and soon tears were slowly dripping out of her eyes and cum was shooting down her throat. 

She wiped her face and smiled up at her lover who was unmoving above her. “That was, that, was fuck. Well that was amazing Raven. I didn’t hurt you did I,” Anya questioned. “Mmm no love you didn’t you know I like it when you take control and use my body. You have done so many nice things for me lately with taking on all of the new warriors from the clans, and picking out an amazing path for me to drive on. I wanted to reward you and help take some of the stress of travelling off your shoulders,” Raven explained saddling up beside Anya. They stayed resting in each others arms until there was a knock on their door signalling that it was time to meet up with everyone in the square.   
In the market square her and Clarke walked together and sampled different staples from stalls that were hastily put together for their arrival. Their mates talked with the leader of the clan and some of his generals while trailing behind the women. “Mmmm omg Raven try this,” Clarke moaned taking another helping of the strange meat and handing it to Raven. She bit into it and her mouth exploded in different flavours. It was a little spicy though, so she grabbed a drink from a nearby stall. “Omg Clarke try this,” Raven said shoving the glass into her friends hands. “So sweet, what is that,” Clarke asked the person manning the stall. It is a drink most common around here. We make it out of sugar cane and lemons. There are other flavours as well but this one is most common the woman explained.

The girls smiled and moved along laughing together and enjoying all the new things surrounding them. There was some music playing in the background and drinks being handed out amongst the crowd. All of a sudden someone grabbed Raven’s arm and pulled her into her. Her eyes were ghostly white as was her hair. Her body frail and looked as if a soft breeze would blow her over. “You, you will have hard choices to make in the year to come. Loved ones will be lost and new ones to be discovered. You will experience pain like no other, but you will be saved. All of the work you do in these next months will tip the balance of the future. Rely on your friends and family, they will get you through this. Good luck Raven of the skai, and safe travels. Just remember what was once lost can always be found.” 

The woman collapsed right in front of her and Raven couldn’t form any words. She looked and Clarke and saw her quickly bending over to check on the old woman. Their mates and guards had quickly gathered around them in a protective circle. Clarke was checking for a pulse and she scanned the crowd. There were some close enough to hear what the woman had spoken and they look on in fear and worry. The Glowing forest clan leader looked frightened, and the weirdest thing of all was Odin who came up and rested beside the woman putting his head on her chest and whining. 

Eventually everyone was gathered in a gymnasium at a old school where important visitors stayed and where they held clan meetings. Their guard positioned around the outside of the area and the important chieftains of the sub clans and Clarke, the commander, Anya and herself were seated in the middle of the auditorium. She had no clue what was going on why they were all gathering and what the fuck that woman wanted, “can somebody please tell me what the fuck is going on here,” Raven demanded.

The Glowing Forest clan leader pulled himself together. “That woman is known throughout the clans. She is a seer and sometimes her visions and predictions come to life. She showed up over a month ago claiming to be waiting for Heda. That was before we even knew that you would be travelling through the clans. She had been waiting in the market square everyday since she had arrived. I do not think it is a coincidence her message was to you Raven. It is up to you to do with the information that she provided you. We must prepare her pyre. It will take a week to prepare. We must go through the death ritual in order to make sure her spirit will not haunt us in the afterlife,” he said to them all.


	4. Glowing Forrest Pt. 2

Chapter 4 - glowing forrest pt 2 

Lexa

It was the last day that they would be staying in the Glowing Forrest clans region, and a lot of people had shown up for the great seer’s funeral. The days had passed her by quickly while spending time with her mate. Clarke was beautiful, and glowing brighter than this whole part of the coalition. She was sunning on their private deck in the home that was given to them to stay in. Clarke really was a vision of beauty. With her golden locks that looked like wheat ready for harvest, eyes of blue shinings brighter that the clearest waters, and breasts. Her breasts were mountains that needed to be climbed. They had grown even larger since finding out that she was with child. 

Lexa approached her goddess slowly stripping off her clothing as she went. Clarke was naked as the day she was born and her Alpha was finding it hard to control itself. If Clarke was going to tan naked up on the deck she wasn’t going to be doing it alone. Her cock ached and it wanted to be touched, it needed to be showered in attention. Lexa sat down beside her mate. “Hello Clarke, beautiful day to lay out in the sun now isn’t it,” Lexa said. She watched as Clarke opened her eyes to the sound of her voice. Her mate’s eyes trailed up and down her body like she had been doing to her before she came to join her. Lexa smirked and put her arms behind her head flexing her muscles just for show.

The sun felt warm on her skin, and set her body on fire. She could already smell her mate and knew that the little show she put on had done the trick. Lexa knew the reaction that Clarke was trying to get out of her by tanning naked on this balcony for the gods to see, and anyone who tried to sneak up on there private cache of land they were staying on. She wasn’t going to play into it. She wasn’t going to bend to the will of her Alpha, the carnal need to take, mate, and breed. She was going to leave Clarke a begging mess. She was going to display her body for her to feast her eyes upon. She was not going to be the one to break first. She was not going to lay a hand on Clarke until she was dripping and begging to be taken. 

Lexa scented the air again and the smell of arousal flooded her senses. She jolted up and looked over to her blonde haired goddess. Clarke was smiling up at her seemingly happy that she was getting the attention that she wanted. Lexa sat back down. Nope she was not going to give in. She was not going to touch Clarke. “Mhmm” Lexa heard and she just turned her head over to the sound. Clarke was biting her lip and another moan escaped her lips. Lexa trailed her eyes down the expanse of body laid out before her to notice her mates hand buried in her centre. Clarke really knew how to play dirty.

She watched her mates fingers disappear between pink lips coated in slick arousal. Clarke’s one free hand was busy trailing the expanse of her body and Lexa felt hopeless. She should just give up and that could be her hand pleasuring Clarke. It could be her trailing her fingertips up and down her sides tickling her and heightening her arousal. Lexa groaned and looked down at herself. She was hard as a rock and precum was coating her tip. Clarke moaned again and her eyes snapped back to her mate. This time she was pinching her nipple and her fingers quickened their pace pumping in and out of her.

Fuck Lexa was screwed. She needed her mate. Wanted her mate. If Clarke could touch herself and didn’t want her help at all she could do the same. Lexa fisted her cock. She brushed her thumb against the tip spreading out her precum and she groaned. She started to tug and tease the tip of her cock, but she needed more. She wanted it to be Clarke’s hand, she wanted it to be Clarkes mouth. She lifted her dominate hand up to her mouth and spat. She needed more lubrication. She glided her hand up and down her cock moving faster than before. “Ughh fuck,” she groaned out. She lifted her back up off the deck a little bit and her abs were on display even more so than before. She ran her hand along them knowing that Clarke loved to touch them. To feel her muscles contract under her touch.

“O god damn it Lexa,” she heard Clarke groan out in frustration. She looked over at her mate and smirked. That smirk was wiped clean off of her face when she saw were both of Clarkes hands were. One hand was teasing her clit while the other moved in a dangerous rhythm into her cunt. Fucking hell Clarke really was going to be the death of her. She picked up her pace and never jerked herself so hard in years. She closed her eyes and imagined it was Clarke’s mouth that she was in instead of her fist. Her warm waiting mouth which begged for her cum to be swallowed down her throat.

Lexa could feel how close to the edge she was getting. They had never done this before. Both of them had never been so stubborn in their need to touch and to be touched by the one that they loved. Lexa knew all was lost once her name started to fall from her angels lips. She watched Clarke bring herself to the edge and dive off the cliff. Her mates body jerked and shook her hands never ceasing their pace. She breathed in deeply through her nose and smelt the fresh waves of arousal leaking out of her sated mate. “O fuck, fuck Clarke,” she moaned out as the first jet of cum splashed against her stomach. Fuck Clarke really knew how to work her up. She kept a firm grip working herself up and down until her whole stomach was painted with her seed.

She laid there panting trying to catch her breath when she felt a warm tongue running along her stomach. Looking down she had to blink a few times for her vision to come into focus. Clarke was licking up the cum that was coating her lower body. The tongue trailing her abs was driving her insane, it was tickling her so much and her cock strained once more. Hands trailed up her body and found her small breasts. She looked down at her mate again and noticed her not so innocent smile. “Thanks for the clean up. I think it’s my turn now. Come sit on my face beautiful,” she commanded. 

Clarke crawled up her body making a show of grinding against most of Lexa’s body on her way up. Glistening wet folds were right in Lexa’s face and she stuck her tongue out and trailed it slowly up Clarke’s wet sex. “Mmmm” she moaned as she tasted Clarke’s cum, and made a show of dragging her tongue slowly through her mate’s sex and avoiding her clit. She could feel Clarke start to squirm above her trying to get some friction to her clit. Lexa finally caved and licked the little nub of nerves. Clarke started bucking into her frantically so Lexa grabbed her lovers thighs and held her in place and started to hum as she sucked on her clit. 

Lexa brought her tongue back down to Clarkes entrance and thrusted it in. She held Clarke’s legs down pinning her cunt against her tongue. She moved her right hand up and brought her thumb to Clarke’s clut. “Fuuuuckkk Lexxaaa,” Clarke moaned out. Lexa thrusted her tongue in deeper and started to move her thumb faster around the bundle of nerves. Lexa could feel Clarke starting to quake against her. She moaned once more and started to hum again. “O fuck, o fuck, o fuck,” Clarke chanted. Lexa did her best to hold her mate in place but she didn’t want to stop her from chasing down her orgasm. Clarke was girateing against her when she came undone.

As expected Lexa was pulling her mate lower so she could bring her in for a searing kiss. When their lips met Lexa felt like she could see stars. It was like their first kiss all over again and she didn't want it to stop. Clarke’s lips felt so good against hers. She wrapped her arms around Clarke and flipped them so that her mate was on her back. She started to stroke her cock and lined it up with her mates entrance. Her tongue did nothing to stretch her mate out and that is how she wanted it. She wanted Clarke to be slick and tight. She wanted to stretch her pussy and feel it clench against her dick as she pounded into her.

“Hurry up and put your cock in me Lexa,” Clarke demanded. Lexa snapped her hips burying her cock into Clarke’s tight heat in one thrust. She gripped onto cushioned hips and held them close as she thrust deep inside of Clarke. “Gods Clarke your pussy is so tight. Jok,” she said then bit her lip and grunted. She continued her deep slow thrusts and kissed her lover stifling the moan that was about to escape her lips. She left a trail of kisses along Clarke’s jaw and up to her ear. She took the lobe into her mouth and sucked it a little before nibbling it and trailing kisses down along her mates neck. She could feel Clarke’s walls start to clench around her. “Yes, yes, Lexaaa,” Clarke screamed for her and came hard on her cock.

Lexa sped up her pace and started to rut into her mate. The walls contracting around her were heavenly and her knot started to form. She angled herself and took one of Clarke’s stiff buds into her mouth. She sucked and flicked at the bud and she felt Clarke start to accept her knot. She switched breasts and bit down this time. Clarke started screaming and grinding against her knot as she continued to wildly trust into her. “Jok, Clarke,” she said looking down and watching as her mate’s sex started to swallow her knot. She moved her mouth to Clarke’s neck and bit down. With one more thrust she was trapped in her mates warm cunt shooting ropes of cum deep inside her mate’s womb. She felt her mate cum again as her orgasm started to taper off and then she released even more than she thought was possible.

She grabbed ahold of Clarke and flipped them so that she was resting on top of her. Lexa then reached out and grabbed the furs that Clarke was laying on and pulled them on top of them. “You complete me Clarke. You have made me so incredibly happy. Thank you for being my mate, for carrying our child. Just thank you Clarke. Ai hod yu in,” she whispered into her lovers ear. “I should be the one thanking you. I never felt like I had a home before. But you Lexa. You are my home, and I promise to always come home to you. I love you,” said Clarke. Lexa started to purr and soon both her and her mate drifted off to sleep.

Anya

Anya had a busy day with Raven teaching her how to hunt. Odin joined them and both her and Raven loved hanging out with the energetic wolf. They caught a few more gators and were back before nightfall to get ready for tonight's celebrations. It seemed as if the entire clan showed up and Anya was on high alert. She had branwada’s following her and her mate around as they roamed through the streets with Clarke and Lexa. She looked over and smiled at Raven. She was so lucky to have someone so beautiful and smart by her side. 

She stopped and crouched low and Raven gave her a funny look. “Hop on,” she said gesturing to her back. Anya felt Raven wrap her arms around her and felt the press of her body. She lifted up and walked around with her there while they continued through the crowd of people. “I thought you might like it if we gave your leg a break,” she explained. “Mmm, well I do appreciate it seeing as you had me on my knees for awhile this morning,” Raven whispered back in her ear. This woman warmed her heart not only her bed. They both chuckled and continued on.

They were almost at the front of the Pyre’s when she saw someone running towards them. She placed Raven down as quickly as she could and placed her hand on her sword and saw Lexa do the same. The man was huffing and puffing when he made it to them, and she recognized him as one of the men who had taken them hunting during their stay here. He bowed before his Heda and exposed his neck falling to his knees. He brought something wrapped in cloth and presented it, It was an honor to hunt with you Heda and my wife and I wanted to show our appreciation. Thank you,” he said. “Rise. Thank you for making our trip even more enjoyable with all the hunts you took us on. I wish you and your mate well. Enjoy the festivities,” Lexa said. 

Soon enough the group of them were crowded around the small package that the man had left Lexa. “Let me open it Heda. The man seems trustworthy, but what if it’s poisoned,” Anya said. She watched as it looked like Lexa was about to protest but got a stern look from Clarke. Anya opened it up and it held 2 items. One She inspected and handed it to Lexa it was a dagger. Its handle grip was alligator skin and on the other end of the blade was a sharpened tooth from the monster as well. It was a well crafted weapon. The last item was a necklace of teeth. All different sizes and most likely from some of the kills they made over the week. “Another piece to add to your warrior outfit Wanheda,” Anya chuckled. She put it over Clarke’s head when she stepped towards her.

Soon they were in front of the Pyre listening to the clan leader saying a few words about the old seer. Raven cuddled into her side and she held her close trying to comfort her knowing that the events of the past few days had stuck with her. The pyre was lit and the music started to play as the flames started to climb. It was a different experience for her. Most of the funerals she had attended had been during war and there was always something for her to do. There was something tranquil about this one. It was peaceful to mourn without having so many thoughts in your head about what needed to get done the next day, or what your next move would be. She looked over to Raven and the girls eyes were wide open and glued to the pyre. “Raven, Raven,” she called her girlfriend but she was not responding. Not 2 seconds later she noticed her faint and caught her before she fell.


	5. Boudalan

Raven

Ever since she woke up back in her room after the funeral her mind was stuck on what she saw in the flames. She saw a fire within the fire one that burned the bodies of those that tried to escape it. They were all screaming and crying out as their bodies bubbled and burned. It was a sign of what was to come, she just wasn’t quite sure yet how to stop it. She explained what happened to Anya, Clarke and Lexa when she woke up and they all tried to brainstorm what this new enemy was. 

The ride to the capital of the Rock Line Clan only took them a few days from the Glowing Forest. They all enjoyed more of their time together teasing each other and taking in the views around them. Since landing on the ground everything was a new discovery and Raven loved to learn about everything. Anya helped explain more about the clans to her and what they were known for before the bombs went off, the animals that were more common amongst certain clans, and of course food. Raven loved the food from each and every clan. It was so much better than the tray of bland mush that they had everyday on the Ark. 

She was sitting next to Clarke having breakfast when she tried a piece of thin and crispy meat. “Omg Clarke have you tried this yet,” she asked with her mouth full of food holding up the thinly sliced piece of pork. The blonde shook her head no and Raven grabbed a fistful of the meat from the centre of the table and put it on her plate. “Trust me you will like it.” Soon enough they were both moaning and devouring as much of this crispy food as they could. “Ummm can one of you 4 tell me what this is,” Raven asked the wolfpack tasked in guarding Wanheda. “It is bacon. It comes from pigs. It is thinly sliced and fried over the fire to perfection. It is one of this clans specialties,” one of the guard spoke up. 

Raven laughed when Clarke fed some of the bacon to Odin and the pups eyes grew wide. “Ya no Clarke stop feeding him this stuff. At least not until we get more of it,” Raven scolded her friend for dwindling their supply of meat. Odin glared at her and she glared right back into the ice blue eyes of something that could tear her apart in a second. The door to the home that they were staying at flew open and Anya and Lexa entered returning from their hunt. So far they had been hunting throughout all the clans, and her wife never seemed to grow tired and had energy to last all night long. She got wet just thinking about it.

“I see you have developed a love for bacon. Don’t worry Raven we got a few boars today and the bacon from them is of even finer quality that the stuff you are having right now,” Anya chuckled. Raven blushed a bit but continued to munch away at her food. They had had a late morning both her and Clarke wanting to sleep in a little later. So far her friend was doing a much better job of keeping down her food and her morning sickness seemed to hit in the late afternoon. Raven thanked the gods for her implant. She had no desire to put her body through that kind of hell.

The piles of tec kept growing and she radioed back and forth with Monty about all the cool junk that had arrived in the capital for them. He was currently being tasked with going through everything and seeing what they could salvage and what would be thrown into a spare parts pile. She even had him go back to the Ark to go through old archives to discover if there were anymore nuclear warheads that were still operational after the bombings. She knew in her vision the people were consumed by fire and she relayed this message to him and he promised to get back to her within the next week.

She looked over at her wife and gave her sniff, “Okay babe you need to go take a bath you smell.” Anya took a step away from her and Raven missed the closeness of her lover already. “Come on I’ll join you. We should leave these to love birds alone anyway. Do you see the way Clarke is eyeing that last piece of bacon,” Raven laughed. They all now looked at the pregnant blonde who was blushing, and Raven had to duck behind her wife when Clarke threw an apple in her direction. They both laughed and quickly removed themselves out of the room and up to their bathroom. 

It had a huge luxurious tub and Raven stripped down fast exposing her slim tanned body to Anya who was devouring her with her eyes. “I was wondering how long it would take you to get back today.” “Didn’t get enough of me last night love,” Anya smirked. Raven knew she could tell how horny she was. “I can never get enough of you,” Raven said pulling Anya into a searing kiss. Her hands fumbled with the knobs to the tub and soon water was flowing out of the tap. Raven found herself sat upon the edge of the tub with her legs spread open. She had always kept her pussy tamed and Anya got an eyeful of her soaked folds. Ravens sex was soon met by an eager tongue. Anya worked her up slowly and Raven loved the way she was being devoured.

“Fuck,” Raven let out a breathy moan. Anya’s tongue had found her clit and was circling the bundle of nerves. It never quite flicked over it the way Raven needed. It was teasing and was an absolute torture. She was sure the puddle she was creating could rival the water filling the tub. “Enough teasing. This isn’t the last supper. You can have me again later but only if you get me off right now,” Raven demanded grasping the back of Anya’s head and pulling her in further and started to grind in time to the strokes of her tongue. “Yesss,” Raven hissed out when one of Anya’s hands punched her nipple. “Fuck, Fuck,” Raven rolled her hips a few more times and came hard. She was panting by the time Anya had moved up the rest of her body. She could barely register all the tender kisses bringing her back from her point of ecstasy. 

She was lifted into the tub and she worked on cleaning the dirt and grime off of Anya’s body. It was rare that she got to see her Alpha so vulnerable. She sat behind Anya and massaged the tight muscles of her shoulders. Raven kissed the side of Anya’s neck and her Alpha moaned and canted her hips. Raven placed her left hand on Anya’s left breast and squeezed. She sucked on her neck while her right hand grabbed ahold of her thick cock and stroked it up and down. “O god Raven, feels so good,” Anya’s moans of pleasure only made her quicken her pace. She rolled Anya’s nipple between her fingers and her right hand stroked her faster. “Jok,” Raven watched as Anya fell apart. Her hips moved faster and Raven gripped Anya’s cock tighter and the older blonde was fucking her hand. “Let go baby,” Raven moaned into Anya’s ear and 2 more jerks of her hand and Anya’s cum was mixing into the bath water. 

Octavia

She paced back and forth waiting for Abby to arrive back at her office. The girls were asleep and under the watchful eye of her mate and her brother. She finally got a bit of time to herself and she needed to talk to Abby. When the doctor arrived, it seemed like she sensed her distress. “Octavia is there something wrong with the girls,” Abby’s concern grew and Octavia could see it on her face. “No no. The girls are great. They eat a lot, sleep a lot, and are all around pretty amazing. I thought it would be so much harder than it it. Lincoln is amazing, and they always seem to calm when he is around if they get fussy.” Octavia smiled and thought about how great Lincoln looked holding both of their girls. He was so happy to be a father and his smile was so infectious. She loved gifting him the girls but she had no plans to put her body through that any time soon. 

“Enjoy it while it lasts. Just wait until they are teenagers,” Abby chuckled, “so what can I do for you. I take it this is not a social call. Damn Clarke’s mom was good. “No umm it isn’t. Since I didn’t exactly grow up by Ark standards and was in the skybox until being sent down to earth I never got an implant. I was wondering if it would be possible to get one now,” Octavia asked trying to contain the blush that was spreading across her face. “I was wondering when you were going to ask for one. Your not exactly the type of girl who wants to stay barefoot and pregnant.” They both chuckled at Abby’s joke and Octavia’s previous embarrassment vanished completely. 

She watched as Abby took out a key and unlocked a cupboard to the side of her desk. When Abby approached her she was carrying a small chip. “So all I need to do is make a small incision and I then place this in your arm just under the skin. Please be mindful that it takes up to one month to truly be effective. For now you will have to stick with the grounder tea or just abstain from vaginal penetration. Which I mean is advised for the next few weeks anyway seeing as you just gave birth,” Abby explained. “Got it. This is a no go zone for the next month. Honestly if Lincoln had a say it would probably be a no go zone for the next year. That man is fiercely protective.”

Octavia sat still as Abby prepared all the tools that she would need to place the implant. “So have you thought about what you want to do now that you are on the ground. I know the Ark was not kind to you, but you can become whoever you want to be down here.” Octavia had thought about it more than once. She loved learning how to fight when they got to the ground. It made her feel powerful. It made her feel free. Her whole life before the ground was dictated for her and she only had a few weeks from landing until she found out that she was pregnant. Now that she didn’t have to worry about the precious cargo she had to carry she wanted to go back to training. “I think I want to be a warrior,” she finally said out loud. “Then a warrior you shall become,” Abby smiled at her.

The woman was like a second mother to her. She was really like a second mother to all of the delinquents. Octavia couldn’t tell at first if it was because the bond and respect they all had for Clarke or it was just in this woman's personality. The more she got to know Abby she realized it was just in her blood. Her mother was as amazing as she could be while she was growing up on the Ark, and when she found out she was pregnant Abby was there. She would never replace her mother but she had helped to fill in that great loss for her. “Thank you Abby. You are an amazing mother. Thank you for supporting me and never judging me,” she nodded at the older woman holding the scalpel.

The blade stung when it went into her arm but she stayed strong. Trikru warriors were always strong and were good at hiding the pain that they endured. If she wanted to be a great warrior she would need to deal with the pain. “There all done,” Abby said putting all of her instruments away. “Thank you. I don’t think it does a warrior well to fall pregnant year after year, and well that grounder cocktail is disgusting,” She hugged Abby in appreciation and quickly exited the med bay. She didn’t want to risk the chance of Lincoln or Bellamy walking by. They were both two very over protective men. She was just going to brush off the cut as a training incident if either of them asked. 

She made her way to the training grounds and noticed an ice nation warrior training with a little girl. The way she moved was swift and tactil. Octavia thought it was beautiful and she just sat there and watched. Soon enough she was called out of her day dreams of training by the very woman that she was watching. “I am Echo former slave of the mountain before becoming part of the Queen’s guard. You are nomon of the twins and humoun to Lincoln kom Trikru correct,” Echo asked Octavia. “Yes I am. Octavia,” she stuck her arm out in the way grounder’s greeted each other. “You were watching us train rather intently. This is my daughter Rose. She will be a great warrior one day but she must go train with those her age. Are you looking to train,” Echo asked. All Octavia did was nod. “Good pick up a sword, your training begins now,” Echo said firmly.

Octavia trained with Echo for the next 2 hours sweat was dripping down her body and she had never felt so satisfied from exhaustion. She went and grabbed a drink of water with Echo and enjoyed the break in their sparring. “You fought well Octavia. Rest now. Spend time with your family. I look forward to defeating you again tomorrow,” Echo chuckled before walking away. Octavia smiled. She loved how blunt and hard the grounders were and she had a feeling she was going to get along well with this woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda my way of bringing an early warning of primfaya into the story. I really didn't want to do the whole ai thing so.... a seer and a strange vision is what I brought into the mix. There will be more signs of it along the way but nothing major until the next part.


	6. Attack in the Borderlands

Chapter 6- Attack in the Borderlands

Clarke

The group was travelling from Rock Line to the plains riders and they decided to go through the borders of the Glowing forest and Delphi kru. The travel so far had been easy with only a few tough spots which were hard to drive the rover through. Raven was driving with Clarke in the passenger seat. The four wolfpack members were seated quietly in the back behind them. Lexa sat atop her stead with Anya beside her flanked by guard. The caravan was moving slowly through the rough terrain. The border lines between the 4 clans were along the valley between mountain ranges. 

It took them a little while longer to catch on that something was going on. The music that they were playing in the Rover drowned out the war cry of 30 angry Alpha’s headed towards their party. “Get Clarke out of here,” Heda shouted and Raven drove through the parting warriors. She slammed her foot on the gas and prayed that the men on horses wouldn’t chase them. “Raven we have to go back. Who knows how many more people they have. We only saw 30 of them they could have more hiding in the trees,” Clarke begged her friend to turn them around. 

Clarke kept scanning their surroundings for threats none of this felt like some random ambush only a few people knew of the route that they were going to take. As they rounded a corner they were stopped in their tracks by a large tree blocking their path. There was no way for them to back track and find a way around it. This was the only path. Clarke got a sick feeling in her stomach. She grabbed for her handgun from the console and grabbed her sword from beside her seat. “Where do you think your going,” Raven asked her. “Well if it isn’t obvious we need to get that tree out of the way if you keep insisting that we move forward. So if you will excuse me I have a tree to move. Guards with me,” Clarke commanded. 

She opened the door to the Rover and was soon flanked by her 4 guards and a grumbling Raven. The tree had been cut down and placed there. Just as she had suspected. “Wanheda,” a voice boomed, “so glad for you to finally join us. Submit to me and maybe we will spare your life. My warriors could use a good cock slave.” 15 men and women approached them from all directions surrounding their small group. All of them had to be Alpha’s she suspected. “Ha as if you will live long enough to see the sunset,” Clarke steeled her gaze. She would not submit to them. “I am Wanheda, mate to Heda Lexa kom Trikru and I submit to no one,” She raised her gun and fired it placing a bullet in the heart of her wanna be rapist. 

All of her guard and Raven followed her lead. They were getting shot at by a few snipers and Clarke was trying to use some of the Alphas as cover. She was hoping that they would end up hitting their own people in their frantic attack. She felt a back press up against her and tensed up right away, “easy princess. Do you really think I wouldn’t come cover you.” Clarke let out a sigh of relief and let the bullets fly. The fight seemed to slow down around her. It felt like it lasted 30 minutes compared to the 2 minutes it actually took. Clarke spoke up and addressed her warriors, “when you are training with Anya and Lexa again tomorrow can you please remind them how we won this fight.”

It seemed to lighten the mood. All of her warriors knew how much their Heda and General Anya hated the skaikru weapons. Clarke had been giving them all lessons on how to use the weapons stating that her guard would be most effective if they were trained in all weaponry. She also demanded that they all carry one on their person as well. They all shared a laugh and caught their breathes. “Anyone hurt,” she asked the group. They all shook their heads and passed around a water skin. The cool water helped to re energize her and she got her second wind, “let’s get that damn log out of the way.”

Her guard had almost cleared the log from the road when they heard hoofbeats fast approaching. They all had their guns drawn and were waiting for whoever it was to be within range. The Royal guard appeared headed by Lexa and Anya. They both were covered in blood like the rest of their guard. Clarke watches as Lexa jumps off her horse and her face is filled with relief when she noticed that she was okay. “Hey I’m okay baby. I am right here we are fine,” Clarke says bringing Lexa’s hands to rest on her to feel for herself that they were both alright. She didn’t know how much she needed to see that Lexa was alright as well before they were both gripping each other tightly and confessing their love and fears.

Lexa

She scented them before she could spot them. A mob of angry Alpha’s. She was sure that everyone in their party but the skai girls were aware of their presence fast approaching. At hearing the first war cry she screamed at Raven to get Clarke out of there. All that mattered was Clarke. She was no longer concerned about her own safety but that of her mate and future pup. They were coming in from all directions. She drew her bow and lodged 5 of her arrows in quick succession in the enemies chest before she had to draw her sword. Clarke. Must defeat these people and get to Clarke.

Her sword was coated with the blood of those who dared to rise against her. Blood had had blood but it was still not enough for her. These people dared to attack her and her mate. Their unborn child. Clarke. Must get to Clarke. The light pain in her side where a sword pierced her skin, but it was nothing compared to the pain in her heart not knowing if Clarke was okay. She mounted up and her warriors followed suit and she rode the path the rover had drove down hard. Odin keeping up pace.

Hooves pounded hard against the ground and their group left a trail of dust behind as they headed further down the trail. As Lexa rounded the corner blonde hair caught her eye. Her mate stood tall gun in hand ready to strike down any enemy that approached her and Lexa couldn’t be more proud. She dismounted her steed and ran straight towards Clarke. 

Once they had finally let go of each other and Lexa had confirmed that her mate and pup were okay Clarke noticed her wound. “Lexa why didn’t you tell me you had been stabbed. Sit down,” Clarke demanded pointing to the back of the rover. Lexa followed Clarkes orders. Not wanting to have to be told what to do again she took off her top clothes until she was only left in her bindings. “You going to tell me what happened,” Clarke asked while cleaning the wound. “It is battle Clarke. Many things happen in battle. An Alpha stabbed me, I stabbed him back. My hit was better placed. It is just a flesh wound Clarke,” Lexa reassured her mate.

Lexa sat up straight and she showed no signs of pain as Clarke stitched her wound up. Every light touch that Clarke made set her skin on fire and soon she was burning with desire. Her heart beat faster in her chest and she had to think quickly to stop her growing bulge. “There all done,” said Clarke. “No, Clarke we are not all done,” Lexa growled lowly. She watched as her mate took in her body and she smelled the arousal that pooled deep within Clarke.

“Guards space out and set a perimeter. Anya take the wolf pack and Raven and follow the tracks of these Alpha’s that attacked my mate. Radio back if you find anything. Come Wanheda. I have other wounds that need attending to,” Lexa said commanding all of those around her. Lexa pulled Clarke into the back of the Rover with her closing the door firmly.

Once the door was shut to the rover it was a race between the two of them to see who could strip out of their clothes the fastest. Lexa won that race and as soon as Clarke was naked she pulled her on top of her. The kiss was frantic and heated. The want in their bodies built and Lexa could feel the slick running from Clarkes core coat her bulge.

No words were spoken between the two. None were needed. Lexa guided her shaft into Clarkes tight centre and was fully sheathed in one quick thrust. Lexa rutted into Clarke taking what she needed from her mate. She had one arm on her upper back keeping their chests flush and the other on her lower back keeping Clarke close with every thrust of her hips. Lexa was grunting. She was chasing her orgasm. She needed it. She needed to feel this connection to her mate. She could feel Clarke’s walls tighten around her shaft and she knew her mate was close. She knew that she could let go. With 3 hard thrusts she was releasing herself inside of Clarke. Clarke followed suit and collapsed completely spent on top of her.


	7. Ingranronakru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter. I hope you all do as well.

Chapter 7 - Plains riders

Anya

After her scan of the area had been completed and no clues as to where the attacking group of Alpha’s came from, the group headed to the capital of the Plains Riders. When her and Raven finally collapsed in the bad they were to share, exhaustion started to wash all over her body. Usually when they shared a shower or bath together it was intimate whereas tonight it seemed to be straight down to business. They both didn’t push each other and passed out in a pile of limbs on the furs. 

When Anya woke in the morning she had a raging hard on. She looked over at her sleeping wife and decided to take matters into her own hands. She tried to be as still as possible but her jerking movement must have woken Raven, “hey could you use a hand.” Anya just let go of her erection and put her hands behind her head before gesturing for Raven to continue.

Raven teased her with her light touches stroking her painstakingly slow. She fought down her Alpha’s inner need to control and worked hard not to reach out and touch her wife. Soon enough she could barely control her hips. They were jerking into the hand bringing her closer to paradise, “I need more Raven.” It was like her wife completely ignored her pleas. Raven seemed to slow down even more something Anya thought was not even possible. 

She growled low, her chest vibrating from the as she let out more air. She could then smell her wifes arousal, “you are so wet Raven. I can smell it from here. If you want me to take care of your needs, please take care of mine. I need more pressure. I need your mouth or your tight walls wrapped around my cock.” 

She was starting to get frustrated. Instead of Raven adhering to her needs she spread her legs and stuck her free hand into her pants. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. She needed more pressure and she needed it now. This slow pace was torturing her. She pulled one of her hands from behind her head and reached for her cock only to have her hand slapped away, “you wanted my help you get it on my terms.”

The latina was making it her job to torture her Anya felt like. Instead of reaching to touch herself she moved to touch Raven. She got as far as grazing her nipple underneath her shirt before it was swatted away. She growled again. Raven’s scent growing bolder teasing her senses driving her Alpha nuts. She was losing control and she was losing it fast. “Raven touch me how I want to be touched now,” Anya demanded. The mechanic replied with a one word answer and it wasn’t the word that she wanted to hear. “No.” 

Her Alpha had enough. She charged up in bed and pinned Raven face down. She ripped the clothes off of her body and lined her cock up, “if you are not going to give me what I need, I am just going to take it.” The tip of her cock entered Ravens tight channel and she felt instantly relieved. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she slipped further into the abyss. 

Anya went slow until she felt Raven adjust to her size and then she pounded into her. She kept one hand on her hips keeping her in close and grabbed a fist full of hair with the other. She was ramming into the mechanic and raised her hand and smacked her ass. “You didn’t want to listen. I asked you nicely and you behaved badly and bad girls get punished Raven. I am going to spank you 10 times and I want you to count out each one. You may come on the 10th time. What do you say,” she asked Raven. “Yes Alpha, thank you Alpha.”

She pulled out a bit to give her hand some room and brought it down firmly on the round ass in front of her. “One.” She pulled on the hair in her hand a bit, “louder,” she demanded. She thrust in slowly drawing out her movements before placing her hand down firmly on the opposite cheek. “Two.” She was rewarded with more slick coating her already wet cock. Smack. “Three.” This time with her free hand she massaged the flesh a bit kneading it helping to spread out the sting. 

Anya’s fourth hit had Raven’s walls fluttering around her. “Four.” She smirked and her inner Alpha was content at the show of submission. Wack. “Five.” This time she used her free hand to rub Ravens clit. She released her hold on Raven’s hair and ran her fingers lightly down her spine before smacking her ass once more. “Six.” Her knot started to form at the base of her cock and she struck again. “Seven.”

“Please Anya, please let me cum. Please I can’t hold it any longer,” Raven begged her but she was not about to give in. This time she got to use the much hated word that Raven said to her earlier. “No,” she growled. She moved at a snail's pace now entering and exiting her wife. She once again gave her ass a bit of a rub down before gathering all the saliva in her mouth and spitting it at Raven’s other hole. “Eight,” Raven screamed out after the slap when Anya slipped a finger into her puckering empty hole. 

A vice like grip was trapping her cock and the single digit that she had inserted inside of her wife. She thrust her dick and finger in at the same time working her up slowly to the new intrusion. Anya made sure to brush her knot up against Raven’s clit before she slapped her ass almost pulling out completely. “Nine.” It was a strangled moan this time followed by her begging to take the last of her punishment. Anya circled her clit faster and faster. She kept her thrusts slow and deliberate, both of her hands trying to work Raven up into a whimpering mess. 

Her cock ached at the strain of the slow pace she was keeping but she wanted to get back at Raven for earlier. She knew her wife liked it a little rough sometimes and when the situation called for it she was more than happy to oblige. On the last hit she plunged her cock in all the way burying her knot. “TEN. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK.” Her walls were closing in around her and Anya was pounding into her with wild abandon. To Anya it felt like Raven would not stop cumming. With each contraction massaging her cock there was a fresh flow of wetness now streaming out of Ravens pussy. Anya grunted she was getting really close. She pulled Raven’s hips back into her and thrust so hard she feared that the bed would break. When she felt Raven’s second orsgasm she released. “Ugh ugh, fuck.” She came so hard it looked as if Raven was sporting a tiny baby bump. Anya carefully rolled them out of the puddle of their juices until they were safely cuddling at the end of their bed waiting for her knot to deflate. 

Clarke

When Clarke awoke on the third day it was to the smell of bacon. It seemed like her mate made sure to get some of it for breakfast for her knowing how much her and the baby enjoyed it. Her baby bump was growing and Lexa couldn’t get enough of it. Clarke had to continuously tell her to stop sniffing her because whenever she did Lexa would get a little too excited and then she would get worked up. This situation has already caused them to be late to so many meetings with important people within the clans. 

On Clarke’s first day here they barely made it on time to meet everyone in the centre of the village. The villagers were a cheerful bunch, and even surprised her with a gift. They gave Clarke her very own warhorse. She was a beautiful charcoal color that almost reflected as blue in a certain light. She decided to name her Slate, and when Lexa told her that was a boys name she scoffed and reminded her that she was named Clarke. 

They rode around the plains and one day they even got to see a herd of bison. Before Clarke could stop him Odin barrelled after the wild beasts. Her first instinct was to chase after them but all of her medical knowledge kept her grounded. Without even having to ask her, Lexa took off after Odin and Anya followed. When the 3 of them finally returned to the main group both horses were dragging one of the animals behind them and Odin marched proudly in front of it. 

“What happened,” she demanded. “What do you think happened Clarke. You chose a wolf as a pet. He picked off one of the last ones and when we closed in the beast tried to make a quick escape while Odin’s attention was on us. My horse bucked me off because it got startled by the wild animal trying to get away from your pets clutches,” as Lexa voiced her concerns Odin approached her and she used some water and a cloth to clean his muzzle. Once he was all clean Odin sniffed at her stomach while she scratched his ears. Clarke glanced up at Lexa and noticed that she was sitting rather uncomfortably in her saddle. 

“I think that he is just being protective of our future Heda. I know how often you have to reign in your Alpha when it comes to us. Odin just acts upon his instincts and they have always kept me safe. Besides, he just caught dinner, what have you provided,” Clarke raised her eyebrow in challenge. Clarke watched as her mate conceded to her, “he did well Clarke. He is a fine warrior. I can’t believe I am jealous of a pup.” “Well you better believe it pup because you are. I really hope he grows up a bit though. I would hate to have to take care of 3 pups. Let us return. I believe we now have a feast to prepare for,” Clarke finished whispering the last part in only her mates ears as to not embarrass her in front of her peers. “Wanheda has spoken. We will return and prepare a feast,” said Lexa in her most Heda like voice. 

The bison was cooked to perfection and Clarke made sure to keep Odin well fed. The fur was being dried and was to be added to her collection of furs in Polis that made up Odin’s bed. It was made of furs from all of his big kills and even she had to admit it was rather plush. He truly was a rather spoiled pup. Clarke was forced into trying something that resembled slop. It had tiny pieces of vegetables in it as well as pieces of meat from the bison. The locals said it was a take on an old world dish called risotto. It was main from the grain harvested in the area. It was tastier than she had originally thought. 

She continued to cuddle up with Odin throughout the night when her mate was doing her duties and talking to everyone in the clan who requested an audience with her. It was growing late Anya and Raven already left to go to their quarters but she stayed and waited for Lexa. “Welcome back Heda,” Clarke greeted her mate. Lexa growled when Clarke scratched Odin and the growling stopped when she removed her hands from the white fur. She just rolled her eyes, “come on Heda. Let’s get you home so I can have my hands roam up and down your body.”


	8. Delphi

chapter 8 - Delphi

Raven

The trip into Delphi kru was rather anticlimactic compared to their last journey to the plains. Clarke and her talked about all the different food that they had tried so far and how great it was to be pampered. She missed her workshop and couldn’t wait to settle back in Polis and work on bigger projects. Making radios for the clans was small time compared to what she could build with everything that they were finding within the clans. 

Raven collapsed in the meeting room of the village they were staying at. Clarke and her guard were with her and she laid out all of her tools and started to work on a small project of hers. She unscrewed the bottom of the laptop and stripped it of all of its parts to test them out. Odin jumped up beside her and she put her work down for a minute to give him some love. 

While her attention was on the pup she didn’t notice the handmaidens slip inside to leave some food for them as promised. Odin seemed to notice the food first and when she was it she jumped up to go make herself a plate. 3 steps towards the food that was just laid out Odin ran in front of her and growled at the handmaidens. She watched as Clarke tried to calm him down, but Odin seemed determined to keep the two women where they were.

“Hey wolf pack. Check the food,” she said to the guards stationed inside with them. Raven watched them inspect the two large platters set before them. They sniffed each piece of food while Odin bared his teeth and growled at the servants. “Poison,” one said and they all nodded their heads in agreeance. Raven went to stand opposite Clarke beside Odin. “What did you put in the food.” The girls looked frightened. They were both crying and hanging off of one another for support, “We were just told to bring the food in. It was already prepared when we arrived.” “Who prepares the food,” Clarke asked this time. “The kitchen master does,” the other girl replied like it was the most obvious thing.

“Hey eenie, meanie, minee, and moe,” Raven said pointing at four of the guards, “go find us that kitchen rat.” The guards left hastily, seeming all to happy that they had a mission. They took their job of protecting Clarke seriously and she was thankful for that, but they really need to learn how to ease up. “Well seeing as we are all going to be here awhile ladies why don’t we all take a seat,” Clarke said gesturing to the couch. The ladies shuffled slowly around Odin and Raven had to bite her fist to stop herself from laughing. 

Anya and Lexa were the first to enter the room that they were currently situated in. Raven watched as Anya was knocked to her feet as well as all the delegates who arrived with them. She knew Heda was pumping out her pheromones and she swore that she smelt a change in the air but it just had no effect on her. “Hey Heda. Mind turning it down a notch,” Raven asked gesturing to her wife who was on her knees with her neck exposed behind Lexa. She had no care for the Omega’s cowering and whining together on the couch, as far as she was concerned they were just as guilty as those who poisoned the food.

The commander seemed to tone it down a bit and Anya came up by her side and kissed her. “What is going on. We got reports of growling coming from this room, and now I see that 4 of your guards are gone Clarke,” the Heda spoke. “It is under control commander,” was Clarkes reply. Heda just glared at Raven then and she cracked. She really was not going to keep something like this from her best friends mate. “The food was poisoned. Odin must have smelled it and blocked these bitches from leaving and the guard inspected the food. They said that they had nothing to do with it and were just delivering it from the kitchens,” she explained. 

Lexa sprung on the Clan leader lifting him by his collar and pinning him to the wall. His feet were dangling and his hands were trying to pull off the commanders. She knew Lexa was once again releasing her pheromones because his attempts were weak at best and his neck was exposed. “Your people tried to kill my mate ambassador what do you say,” Lexa growled. “Please Heda. I had nothing to do with this. I would never harm you or your mate.”

The presence at Raven’s side vanished and Anya was now inspecting the food like the guard did earlier. She grabbed a piece of bread and strode over to where the 2 leaders were. “Eat,” Anya growled at an Alpha. “No please don’t. Don’t make him eat that. He had nothing to do with this,” the clan leader cried out. “Eat,” Anya repeated. Everyone in the room watched as the Alpha consumed what was given to him. They all stood silent waiting to see what was going to happen. Slowly the man slumped over and was caught by some of Heda’s guards.

“NOOOOO!” The clan leader screamed. Anya walked over to the commander and whispered something in her ear. “I think it is about time that you retire to your room Oshama. Guards take her Alpha up with her will you.” The woman looked shocked at Heda’s words but she didn’t disobey. Anya then brought the bread over to the two woman cowering under Odin’s glare. “Eat.” “Please, please don’t make us. I swear we didn’t know. We were just told to deliver the food.” “Eat.” The woman reached for the bread with shaking hands and washed the bread down with their tears. A few minutes later and they were unconscious as well. 

“They had nothing to do with it. Neither did the clan leader. The elders and ambassador looked equally as shocked. The poison wasn’t meant to kill though. It is a quick acting sedative. Whoever planned this didn’t plan on killing Clarke, they planned on taking her. Double the guard to the commander's quarters and everyone stay on high alert,” the last words that Anya spoke were directly to the guard who got to work immediately. “Whoever did this will be gone by now. It is time to retire we have all had a long day,” Heda said. Anya guided her to their room and the whole way there she was just trying to piece together who the hell would want to kidnap her best friend and why. 

Clarke

Lexa refused to let her go all night. She had to pry herself away from her mates strong hold in the morning when she finally fell asleep. She did some stretched trying to loosen up her limbs before getting dressed and grabbing her weapons. She was going to train and she was going to train hard. If someone wanted her they were going to have to make it past her sword first.

She trained against 4 members of her private guard while the other 2 guarded the training grounds. Her clothes were drenched in sweat but she didn’t stop. She kept swinging her sword blocking attacks coming from every direction. It was four against one. She needed an unfair fight. If someone was coming for her they were not going to play fair and she certainly didn’t want to take it easy on them. She wanted to cut them all down. It didn’t matter who it was that wanted her just that they wanted her alive. She would use that to her advantage when they came again. 

Clarke spun and her dull blade connected with the side of one of the guards. Another came up behind her and swung down at her. She lost her footing and fell down. While on the ground she picked up a handful of dirt and flung it at her opponent. She was almost up on her feet again when a growled startled her and she fell right back down. She looked at the entrance and there was Lexa storming over to her flanked by almost every member of her guard.

“What do you think your doing Clarke. Someone just tried to kidnap you. You can’t just take off like that. I had no idea where you were Clarke,” the tears were barely being contained in her eyes. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m okay. The baby is okay. Feel,” Clarke guided Lexa’s hand down to the small swell. Her mates shoulders stopped being so stiff and she could tell when relief washed over her face when her hand finally made contact. 

“I just wanted to train. I am not going to make it easy for those who wish to take me from you. I have no plans to leave your side anytime soon. I know you don’t like it when I train you worry for me and our pup but I need to do this Lexa. We need to do this. We assumed that they were going after the coalition but it’s now clear that is not what they want. I won’t go easy, I am Wanheda,” Clarke just hoped that Lexa would be understanding. The commander showing her emotions was always easier to deal with than just an angry Alpha. “Come I am feeling tired and I would appreciate it if Heda would accompany me back to my chambers.”

When they entered the room her Alpha broke down. Clarke sat down next to her and pulled her into her body. She rubbed up and down her mates back trying to calm her down. She placed soft kisses to the side of her head and kept assuring her that they were both alright and that they would never leave her. Clarke would do everything in her power to make sure that she never left Lexa again. When Lexa began to calm down she started to kiss down her jawline. 

“Please Lexa. Let me make love to you, let me prove to you that I am still here,” Clarke begged. There was something so reassuring about connecting with Lexa in that way and she knew she felt it to. Her mate was so small right now and she looked nothing like the Commander she first met. Lexa gave her a small nod and Clarke stripped Lexa of her clothes before taking off her own. She stroked her mates shaft and kissed her slowly. Clarke guided Lexa up the bed until her back was propped up by pillows. 

She placed both of her mates hands on her small bump before sinking down on her cock. She moved her body slowly wanting this to last. She ran her hands up and down Lexa’s arms before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Clarke couldn’t stop the tears from falling down her face and she didn’t want to. They were both being vulnerable and in this moment it felt so right. It took Lexa a little while to join in the movements of her body. They slowly rocked back and forth against one another. Lexa’s hands never changing position. 

Lexa was whimpering and she could feel the familiar coil in her belly. She was going to come and she wanted to go over the ledge with Lexa. They were moving so slow together. She was slowly rising up and down putting in all the work wanting to make sure Lexa knew how special she was in this moment. When she felt Lexa’s knot start to form she sunk down and took it before it would become too painful to take. 

“Clarke” Lexa moaned out her name. Her eyes were completely shut and her hands were trying to pull her in even closer. “Open your eyes love,” her mate did as she was told. Blue met green and for a minute it felt as if all of their problems melted away. “I love you so much Lexa, my mate my commander,” she wanted Lexa to see her when she came. Her walls tightened around her mates large cock contracting in an unpredictable rhythm. She felt when Lexa released inside of her and hummed in satisfaction. The look of adoration in her mates eyes drove her insane. She needed more. She bit down on Lexa’s neck and felt a pinch on her own. They slowed down their movements and shook against each other. Clarke held Lexa close before succumbing to exhaustion and falling asleep once more.


	9. Podakru

chapter 9 - Lake people

Lexa

Her favourite thing to do when visiting the boat clan was to go sailing. They had these large wooden vessels that seemingly floated on the water. Today was a perfect day for sailing and she was surrounded by a few important members of Podakru and their mates. All 6 members of Wanheda’s wolf pack were on board as well. Her mate seemed to have a soft spot for all of those close to her and wanted to reward them for all of their hard work. 

She went below deck and there she found Clarke rubbing Raven’s back, “are you sure you are not with child Raven. You seem to be awfully sick.” “With all due respect fuck off Heda. I would not choose to put my body through this torture willingly,” Raven replied wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt. Lexa chuckled, she loved the attitude of Raven kom skaikru. 

“Clarke there is something I wish to teach you, if you would like to learn.” Lexa spoke softly. She didn’t want to force her mate to leave her friends side but she wanted to spend time with her and share her knowledge with her. She loved to fish. Anya and her used to go off and fish in the lakes when they weren’t training and those were some of her favourite childhood memories. “I will be on deck in a few minutes. I want to see if Raven can keep some ginger root tea down first,” her mate replied smiling fondly at her. That smile. Lexa would do anything to keep that smile on her mates face. She was so beautiful. The most beautiful woman she had ever set her eyes upon. 

She went above deck once more and looked out over the horizon. They could no longer see the shore. It was amazing to be surrounded by water for as far as the eye could see. Odin lay curled up on a pile of rope so she walked over to him and sat down beside him. Lexa was surprised when he boarded the ship along with Clarke. She scratched him behind the ears in his favourite spot and his leg started to scratch along with her. She smiled at him. He had earned a place in her heart long ago. His commitment to her mate was unwavering.

“I love seeing the two of you together. I can’t wait until we can all be together,” Clarke said longingly rubbing her belly and smiling down at her two favourite people. “Either can I ai hodnes,” Lexa rose from her spot and laced her fingers with Clarke. She led them to the back of the large schooner where a man was waiting for them, “Heda, Wanheda,” he greeted in acknowledgement. 

Lexa grabbed the large net that the man was holding and handed it to Clarke, “I love to fish Clarke. I have enjoyed it ever since I was little. Out here they fish a little differently. They do not use a rod and reel like in small lakes they use large nets. They cast the net out and fish get caught in it when it is dragged behind the boat. After time the net is brought up again and your catch is released. These boats were made before the bombs went off for long voyages to bring back thousands of fish to feed everyone. All you have to do is throw the net into the water Clarke and you will be feeding us all tonight.”

Her mate gave her a hesitant smile not quite believing her words. She was excited to see Clarkes face when they brought the net back up with all the fish that it could hold. Clarke tossed the net over the edge of the craft and Lexa grabbed her hand and led her back to the bow of the boat. “We must wait now. I know how much you like to soak up the sun, but I think this time you should keep your clothes on. I do not care to put on a show,” the last of her words she whispered into her mates ear. She smiled proudly able to smell the slight arousal Clarke felt remembering their last time tanning together. 

Roughly 3 hours later Lexa had brought Clarke back to the stern. They were getting ready to head back to the lakeshore village and they needed to raise the net. “There Clarke,” Lexa said pointing to where the fishing line got wound up. “All you have to do is crank that and it will lift the net out of the water. I will guide the net so that it will land on the ship with this hook,” Lexa explained while holding a staff with a large metal hook at the end of it.

Lexa watched as her mate wound up the rope slowly bringing the net to the surface. Her smile grew tenfold when Clarke gasped upon seeing all the fish they had caught. She used the hook to pull in the net and once it was safely over the stern of the ship she walked over to Clarke who was still watching in awe. “Here Clarke flip this lever,” Lexa instructed Clarke. Clarke flipped the lever and soon all the fish that she had caught were flopping around on deck. Odin pounced and grabbed a large fish in his muzzle and pranced off to the bow to eat his prize.

When they arrived back at shore there was a large party waiting for them. All people aboard the ship helped to clean and gut the fish. That was everyone aside from Raven. It was safe to say that she would not set foot on a boat again. Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand and thrust it in the air, “The water was favourable. Wanheda feeds us all.” The crowd cheered for them and made a path for them back up to the beach. Fires were burning strong and the fish were spiked and placed over the fire.

The members of Podakru were hard working individuals and were always well fed. The party had many kinds of fish and she made sure to sample them all. She loved the way they incorporated spices into the seasoning of some of the meat. It was mouth watering. In Polis the fish weren’t nearly as tasty. They weren’t as fresh and the meat was usually cured. Still good, but not nearly as succulent as the fish they were feasting on tonight. 

Music started playing and she could feel the drink flowing through her blood. She grabbed Clarke’s hand and led her in a dance. Lexa did not know the moves to the dance that the locals were doing but she loved the way that Clarke’s body moved against her. Clarke’s back pressed against her front they swayed to the music. Having Clarke so close to her pleased her Alpha. She wanted to show everyone who Wanheda belonged to, and to set a precedence on how to treat not only Omega’s but every single member of the clans. She spun Clarke around before drawing her in close once more and whispering in her ear, “let’s get out of here.”

Once back in their room at the compound by the lake Lexa slowly stripped out of her clothes laying herself bare before her mate. “I want you to take what you need Clarke. My body is yours to do as you wish.” Lexa watched her mate disrobe and her inner Alpha purred in content. Her mate was laying herself bare before her as well. “I really enjoyed dancing with you, but now my feet hurt. So the only part of your body I will be using is your hands. If you do a good job maybe I will let you massage other areas,” Clarke winked at her.

Lexa didn’t mind she was just happy to be touching her mates body. Clarke laid on her back and Lexa took her place at the end of the bed after grabbing some scented oils. She heated up the oil in her hands before grabbing Clarke’s feet and massaging out the knots. The sounds that her mate was making was making her dick twitch, “Clarke if you keep on moaning like that people are going to think we are having sex.” Lexa put on her best pouty face. “Let them think what they want just don't stop what you're doing,” Clarke managed to moan out. 

She massaged the blondes feet for another 10 minutes before moving up her body and massaging her calves. She paid close attention to the sounds of Clarkes breathing as she worked her way up her legs. The subtle way her body was reacting to her touch. Lexa’s smirk was about the size of her dick at this point. She moved up from Clarke’s calfs to her thighs and the blondes breathing grew heavier. Lexa teasingly ran her fingers over Clarke’s muscles lightly before going back to focussing on the job at hand. 

After awhile she put a hand on each of Clarke’s thighs and started rubbing them slowly in sync. She could smell how much Clarke’s arousal had pooled on the bed. She chose to lick her way down from Clarke’s knee all the way to her core and the sound that escaped her mates throat was bone chilling. She had to remember to calm her Alpha down. This wasn’t about her needs it was about Clarkes. Her skilled tongue avoided direct contact with the small bundle of nerves and occasionally dipped inside of her mate tasting her essence directly from the source. 

She did a few more passes of her tongue careful to avoid the nub. “Stop teasing me Alpha and get to work,” Clarke demanded. “As you wish,” Lexa replied before she guided her tongue quickly up and down her mates clit. When Clarke started to fuck herself on Lexa’s face the commander kicked into high gear. “You will stop moving Clarke. If you continue to thrust into me I will stop what I am doing. Do you understand,” The blonde nodded, “good girl.”

Lexa drove 2 fingers into warm walls. She spaced out for a moment lost in thought about how those walls always sucked her in. She refocused herself and redoubled her efforts. She could feel the blonde shaking trying hard not to move against all of her efforts. She swiped her tongue a few more times on the blondes clit and she could tell Clarke was getting close, “cum for me Clarke.” She sucked the clit into her mouth and flicked her tongue over it when Clarke started to chant her name, “Fuck Heda, O Lexa.” She stared into the blue eyes that were always in her dreams at night as she came undone. She watched as Clarke’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and a fresh layer of slick flooded out of her mates centre. She cleaned Clarke up with her tongue before moving up the bed and pulling the blonde protectively into her chest. 

“Just give me a minute,” her blonde panted out. Her inner Alpha growled and her chest rumbled. She needed to be satisfied. Her cock was throbbing. “Okay, Alpha. I’m ready.” Ready she was. When Lexa ran her dick through Clarkes folds the blonde was soaking wet again. The previous clean up she had done with her tongue was ruined and she couldn’t be happier. Clarke wanted her. Clarke craved her cock.

Inching her way in was like reaching heaven. When the tip of her cock was met with resistance at the end of Clarke’s tight channel she pulled out and launched herself back in. “So wet. So tight. Mine.” She growled out before latching her teeth onto the blondes neck. She wanted to assert her dominance and began to thrust even harder like the rutting beast she was. “Yours. All yours. Yours to fuck, yours to fill, yours to breed.” Lexa was slamming into Clarke now. Her knot forming at the base of her length. 

“Fuck Alpha. Right there. Don’t stop.” She growled around her teeth which were still attached to the neck of her mate. Fuck Clarke felt so good. She was losing herself and fast. She wasn’t sure if she could hold out until Clarke came. “Yes, yes, yes. Knot me commander. Do it now.” Clarke’s walls began their familiar pull and she thrust in completely sheathing herself inside of her mate once again. She bit down when she exploded inside of her claiming her once again and she felt Clarke do the same. Lexa rolled Clarke on top of her not wanting to crush her when sleep would take them.

The next day they rode out leaving the people of Podakru behind and headed the short distance to the Ice nation. She exchanged small talk with Anya as they rode along the shore ahead of their girls travelling in the rover. It was normal to sea a couple dead fish along the shoreline but as they continued on the numbers grew in size. “What do you think it is Heda,” Anya asked gesturing to the fish scattered across the beach. Lexa truthfully had no clue but she had never seen anything like this before. “It must be a disease going through the species. It will run its course,” she responded hoping beyond hope that her words were true.


	10. Azgeda

Chapter 10 - Azgeda

Clarke

By the time they had arrived in the capital of Azgeda Clarke was exhausted from all of the travelling already. They had been travelling for roughly 2 months now and she just wanted to get back to her bed in Polis. She wanted to just curl up and rest for days. Talking to the leaders of the different delegations was exhausting. It was really taxing on her patience especially after the attacks on her and her mate. She wanted to rip every Alpha’s throat out who dared to challenge her or Heda

Clarke was wrapped up in Lexa’s arms when there was a light knock on the door. Clarke watched as Lexa slowly got up and made her way over to the door her hand resting firmly on her sword. “Heda, Clarke. The Queen is ready to meet you now,” Harper said sweetly when the door was opened. “Harper,” Clarke said excitedly before wrapping her up in a hug. A low growl from Lexa split the two apart, “Ugh excuse my mate Harper she has been a little territorial lately with all the attacks. Lead the way”

Niylah sat atop her throne and Harper rose the dias to sit beside her, “Well well well. Look who finally got herself a mate,” Clarke chuckled. “A pregnant one at that,” Anya chimed in. Clarke snapped her head back to Harper and her jaw dropped. “Seriously guys. What happened to your implant,” Clarke was curious. “I had Abby remove it after the wedding. We became mated shortly after that. There was also the added pressure from Niylah’s advisors to find a suitable mate and to produce an heir” Harper told their small group.

This time it was Anya who growled, “You had her breeded because of what your advisors told you to do! Do you even care for the girl at all. What happens when you get tired of her. We have no idea if the skaikru would go into abandonment like the rest of us.” “Enough. Harper is my mate. In Azgeda we mate for life. Do not dare push your own insecurities onto us,” Niylah spat back at an angry Anya. Clarke was confused. Very confused. Abandonment. She would have to talk about it with Lexa later.

“Okay I have had enough of all this macho Alpha bullshit these past few weeks. So we will all drop this conversation. The only words that I want to hear from any of you are going to be kind ones. Keep your damn growling under control. You can all fight it out tomorrow when you train with the guard. Harper, Raven, and I will be spending the day together. Until then you will all stop with this behaviour and we will all share a nice meal together,” Clarke commanded. Niylah chuckled at her words, “Wanheda has spoken. Let it be known that Azgeda follows the rule of Wanheda, and through her Heda.”

The 6 of them ate together all Alpha’s seemed to be avoiding trying to speak. Clarke smiled to herself and continued her conversation with Harper and Raven. “So are you going to find out the sex of your baby,” Clarke asked curiously. “Ughh I want to but really there is no need to check. Niylah is 100% positive that we are going to have a girl, and I don’t really care if we have either. I mean all of this Alpha, Beta, Omega crap on top of them being either a girl or boy. Is there really a point of checking when Abby’s machines are no longer accurate based on current earths standards. I just want them to be healthy, and here already so I can have a drink.” “Ugh tell me about it. All of this Alpha bullshit is driving me insane. All this travelling through the clans and I can’t even try the different drinks that each clan makes. This one has had to sample them all for me,” Clarke says pointing a finger at Raven. Just at that moment Raven slams down her mug of ale. They all chuckle and laugh at their friends antics. 

When she is finally settled into bed cuddled into her Alpha’s chest she asked the question that has been eating away at her for hours. “Lexa what is abandonment.” The large sigh coming from her mates chest was a dead give away this wasn’t something good. “It is as it sounds Clarke. It is when one mate leaves another. When we mate we mark so that we are bonded together and can feel each other through the bond. A mate goes into abandonment when they go through a consecutive heat and or rut without your bonded. It is different if a mate were to die. If they died they would feel the pain instantly and the connection would be broken. When one starts to go into abandonment the pain steadily increases until roughly a month after their second rut or heat when the bond is finally broken.” 

Clarke could see where Lexa’s mind was heading and she cut her off. “I would never have been away from you that long Lexa. You found me way before that happened. As much as I fought it I was always being pulled towards you. As long as I live and breathe you will never have to go through that pain.” Lexa kissed her then. Pulling her in closer before promising that she would never have to suffer through that as well.

Clarke kissed her and slowly parted her lips to let her tongue slip into Lexa’s mouth. They brushed against one another as the kiss deepened. She slowly pried herself from her mates lips. “Well let’s just make sure our bond stays unbroken,” she said seductively rolling her hips against Lexa’s. Their mouths connected again as their hands moved taking off layer upon layer of clothing.

Clarke was pushed down and she scooted up the bed and spread her legs. She let Lexa see hot wet she could make her simply by kissing her. She wanted to rub her legs together to help ease the need she was feeling. She could see Lexa eyeing her glistening lips looking hungrier than ever. Clarke stuck out her hand and curled her finger motioning for Lexa to move forward. When her head was in range Clarke wrapped her hand behind her neck and guided her to where she was needed.

“Yes” Clarke couldn’t help the moan she felt at the first swipe of Lexa’s tongue. Her hands gripped the sheet in a white knuckle grip. Lexa’s tongue was magical. The pressure was exquisite as she held her lover’s head in place. She was losing all of her self control. She could feel it building. Her core was wound up so tight. She started thrusting. Fucking Lexa’s face. “Fuck, Lexa.” She screamed. She was sure that everyone in the castle must have heard but she didn’t care. She felt good.

Clarke tugged on Lexa’s hair pulling her face away from her sex. She pulled Lexa in for a kiss and could taste herself on her lovers lips. All of a sudden her body was invaded and calloused fingers found the spongy spot inside of her that made her toes curl. She arched her back and her breathing became ragged as Lexa thrust her fingers in and out at a faster pace. “That’s it Clarke. Cum for me. Cum on my fingers,” Clarke lost all control and came again when Lexa sucked on her nipple. 

When she opened her eyes a pair of wet fingers where hovering near her face. She opened her mouth and gladly sucked he juices off of them. She moaned and Lexa’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head. Clarke felt her mates cock twitch against her hip. She reached down and started to stroke it. She grabbed it firmly and started to tug. She guided Lexa until her legs straddled either side of her chest and her cock was inches from her mouth.

She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. Her hands on Lexa’s ass guided her prize forward and into her waiting mouth. She moaned at the taste and swirled her tongue around the tip. “Fuck Clarke,” Lexa looked at her with hooded eyes. The way Lexa was looking at her spurred her on more. She opened up her throat and took Lexa in deeper. She increased her speed bobbing up and down her mates length. She let the cock slip out of her mouth with a pop, “you taste so good Lexa. I want you to cum in my mouth. I want to taste all that you have to give.” She took Lexa in again taking her in as far as possible and swallowed. “Fuck Clarke” Lexa’s hips stuttered. Clarke kept her eyes on Lexa and got to work. She sucked hard on the tip working the bottom of her length with her hand now. “Don’t stop. Please don’t stop. Clarke i’m gunna-.” Lexa’s hips jerked again and Clarke’s hard efforts were rewarded. “-cum.”

She swallowed everything Lexa had to give her before rolling her over and straddling her waste. Lexa pulled Clarke down into a searing kiss before collapsing completely on the bed. “I’m not done with you yet Alpha.” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s cock and lined it up with her entrance. She sunk down slowly and took Lexa in inch by inch until there was nothing left to take. Knowing Lexa wouldn’t be fully charged for a few more minutes she touched herself. She drew tight circles around her clit and slowly applied more and more pressure. “Yes,” Clarke bit her bottom lip and grinded her hips faster. Her walls started to flutter and she rode Lexa’s cock faster chasing down her orgasm. “FUCK,” she screamed before collapsing on top of Lexa.

“Now it is me who is not done with you Clarke,” she heard Lexa growl close to her ear. The cock inside of her slipped out and Lexa repositioned herself behind her. She weakly raised her ass offering herself to her mate. It seemed like her mate took pity on her and propped her up with a few pillows. Clarke could feel the tip of Lexa’s cock teasing her entrance. She was worked up once again and frustrated, “fuck me commander. Please fuck me.”

Calling Lexa commander in bed always seemed to do the trick and she was entered swiftly. Lexa thrust in and out of her wildy. “Yes, O god Lexa I feel so full. Your cock is so big commander.” A few thrusts passed before Lexa bent down and whispered in her ear, “Your about to feel really full soon, and I won’t stop until my cum is leaking past my knot.” Lexa’s knot entered her swiftly only causing a slight burning sensation before she felt the first spurt of Lexa’s orgasm. 

Clarke came fast and they both rode out their orgasms together. Lexa collapsed on top of her and shifted them so that they were laying on their sides. “You wanted everything I have to give. I am not done giving yet tonight Clarke.” Clarke felt her leg being lifted and placed behind Lexa before her mate continued thrusting once again. After her third orgasm her fourth came on quickly. She felt like her walls were going to squeeze Lexa’s cock clean off of her body. “Omg Lexa,” Clarke rocked her hips back. Her orgasm didn’t seem to want to stop. Lexa kept filling her up and Clarke could no longer tell when an orgasm began and when it ended.

She was 100% sure that Niylah would have to have her servants throw away the furs. Not only were they completely covered in their juices but she was sure the smell of so much sex would be hard to wash away. Lexa pulled her in close cum slowly leaking out of her pussy but Lexa’s cock still buried tightly inside. “I think you might need to carry me around tomorrow commander. I don’t think I will be able to walk after that performance.” “I would love nothing better than to hold you in my arms all day. Sweet dreams ai hodnes.” 

The next day before travelling to Sankru the girls enjoyed massages from some of the healers apprentices. She would never admit it to Lexa but her hands work her body better than any of the healers sekens. She just couldn’t tell her because she didn’t need to boost her Alphas ego more than it already was. She could barely walk straight today. She cherished her last few hours with Harper and Niylah and she was truly glad that they had found each other.


	11. Sangedakru

Chapter 11 - Desert clan

Lexa

When they arrived at the entrance of the Sankru it was lined with the bodies of the banished. A quick glance at Clarke told her how her mate thought about the display. “They were once members of the coalition. All committed acts that affected the peace I have worked to create and the commanders before me. Most crimes that they committed were rape or murder. The Desert Clan likes to put the bodies of the banished on the walls to deter others from attacking them.”

“It’s grotesque Lexa,” Clarkes face was hard and her lips pulled into a tight line. “What would you have them do Clarke. The banished usually stick to themselves or kill each other off but on the rare occasion they group together. When that happens they always try to attack the main settlement of Sankru and take over power. The people here are proud. I have offered them extra help in the past but they refuse it. I know that you don’t like it but we won’t be here long,” Lexa sighed. She knew that this would be one of the worst stops of the trip.

Their party was escorted to a group of huts set up on the outside of the large village. “Geeze we are really slumming it out in these parts,” she heard Raven whisper to Anya. She glared at Raven until she took notice and gulped. Internally she smiled. She loved having this affect on people. “Thank you Brell. We look forward to dining with everyone this evening,” Lexa said to the leader of the sangedakru. They all politely nodded before heading into their separate tents. 

Once inside Clarke kicked back on the furs and wiggled her toes up at her. She couldn’t resist rolling her eyes at her mate before sitting down to massage her sore feet. “I think it will be a boy Clarke. I can sense him. He is strong.” She moved her hands up Clarke’s body to the small swell before kissing it and whispering, “you are strong, you are loved. My little warrior your nomon can’t wait to see you. Then maybe once you are here we can work on convincing your mother to give you brother or sister.” Clarke swatted at her head and she moved away from her stomach and went back to focussing on massaging Clarke’s feet.

“Lexa it might be a girl you know that right. Plus maybe he and or she won’t want to be a warrior. They might want to be a teacher, or a farmer. They could even want to take after me and their grandma and become a healer. Hell they could even want to train with Raven and become a mechanic.” Nope she was not having it. No child of hers would train under Raven. She was brazen, outspoken, and a royal pain in her ass. “They will be warriors Clarke. All of them will be warriors.” She nodded her own head agreeing with what she was saying.

“Ha you will be lucky if I even let you get me pregnant again. You don’t get morning sickness. Your feet don’t swell. You will not be pushing anything out of your body.” Clarke yanked her feet back and Lexa felt burnt. She swallowed. She knew it was sometimes better to concede a battle to win a war, and this was a war she wanted to win. She wanted a huge family. For her children to have many brothers and sisters. Growing up she always wondered what it would be like if her and Anya had more kids to play with around their age. She wanted many children, and she wanted them all with Clarke. One way or another she would convince her to have more. “Sorry Clarke. You are absolutely right it is your body that has to go through it. I will be happy with one. One strong little warrior.” 

Anya

Raven shuffled towards the pile of furs, while Anya watched her out of the corner of her eye pretending to be interested in the updates from Polis. Her bride was much more interesting than updates on street market disputes of trading with clans. Raven undressed and slipped her naked body between the furs and Anya dropped the scroll she was reading, her attention was elsewhere. She bent over and picked up the scroll decided she wouldn’t be able to get any work done with images of a naked Raven on her mind.

She stripped off her layers and slipped into bed beside her wife. “I was wondering when you were going to come and join me.” “I tried to get some work done, but you are too much of a distraction.” Anya nipped along Ravens spine and Raven ground her hips back into Anya’s centre. “Yes way to much of a distraction,” she moaned into Raven’s ear keeping her breath light as to send shooting sparks down her wifes spine to make her shudder. She knew just how to make Raven wet and ready for her. 

The more Raven grinded ass the harder it was to remain in control. Her Alpha wanted to rut into her, but she wanted to savour every moment. Every touch that brought them to new heights. She started to rock into Raven’s ass every time that she would grind down on her. Raven lifted her leg and Anya placed her cock against Ravens wet centre. She didn’t want to push in. She was enjoying what they were doing. Raven brought her leg back down trapping her cock. 

Whenever Raven would grind back into her cock got coated with more and more of her slick. She closed her eyes and continued to kiss along Raven’s back near her neck. Her nipples we hard peaks and she pressed her chest further into Ravens back just so they got some sort of contact. She nibbled at Raven’s ear and her wife grinded faster and faster. Anya was proud that her cock could bring her wife to orgasm without have to be inside of her. She kissed along Raven’s neck and found her pulse point. She didn’t want to bite her and mate her but she knew Raven like the pressure. She sucked long and hard and brought a large purple mark to her skin and Raven came hard squeezing Anya’s cock in a vice like grip between her legs. 

“Raven…. Raven…. You got to let go,” Anya chuckled. Her dick still held firmly between Ravens legs. Her Alpha was rising to the surface and she started to thrust her hips connecting her centre into Raven’s ass and causing her cock to slide between her legs. Jok. She wrapped her arms around Raven and cupped her breasts. She gently squeezed the small pert breasts and was rewarded with a deep and throaty moan. She shifted her hips forward trying to find the perfect angle to pleasure both Raven and her. 

After Raven came again from just grinding on her cock Anya had had enough. She needed more action. She needed her cock to be inside something. Anything. She pried Ravens leg up with one hand and used the other to position her cock against Ravens entrance. “Took you long enough Alpha,” She growled at her lover. She was letting Raven take her pleasure but evidently that was never enough for the skai girl. 

Anya quickly entered Raven and didn’t give her wife time to adjust. She had held down her Alpha long enough. She was gripping Raven in place firmly and with her mouth she was marking her smooth skin. She wouldn’t bite hard enough to break the skin but she would leave her mark all over Raven’s body for everyone to see that she belonged to General Anya Kom Trikru. Raven’s walls were clamping down on her and she bit down on her ear, “cum for me Raven. Cum again using my cock to get you off.” Raven was biting her lip and Anya could tell she was working hard on holding off her orgasm. She was having none of that. She snaked a hand down to the mechanics clit and pinched it between her fingers. “Fuck Anyaaaa!” Raven cried out as her third orgasm rippled through her body.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the tight feeling of Ravens walls contracting against her rock hard member. She gently ran her hands up and down Raven’s body helping her come back down as she continued her slow thrusts. Once Raven was rocking her hips back into hers she picked up her pace. Her hands moving back up to Raven’s breasts. She pinched and pulled and Raven mewled in pleasure. “Yessss” her lover hissed. O god her knot was forming. It was hard at the base begging to be inside of Raven’s tight cunt. 

Raven’s hand reached behind and pulled on Anya’s hip grounding her and letting Anya know she was prepared for what was to come. “It’s so big today. Go slow. Please Alpha.” Raven wanted her knot. She wanted her to go slow. She started to press her knot against her opening and worked on slow shallow thrusts. Slowly Raven’s channel opened up more and accepted more and more of her knot. Anya bit down gently on Raven’s pulse point and Raven ground back into her taking her knot to its base. She was in heaven. Exploding her load deep inside of Raven as she came with her creating the perfect rhythm to milk out the rest of her seed.

“Thank you for letting me knot you. When the guards come to get us for dinner we will now have an excuse,” she nuzzled deeper into Ravens neck. “Why would we want to miss dinner. I love food. Anya what the hell. I need to eat,” Raven whined to her Alpha. “Trust me hodnes I don’t think you would enjoy the delicacies of sangedakru. Sandsnake, worms, and cactus. Clarke can tell you all about it tomorrow on the way to Trikru territory. I brought us some actual food to enjoy for tonight. Rest now. I plan on there being a round two before dinner, and then I plan on having you for dessert.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your kind words and kudos throughout the story guys :)


	12. Trikru

Chapter 12 - Trikru

Clarke

By the time that they had reached TonDC she had told Raven all about the sankru dinner that she missed. How starving she was for something other than bugs and snake. How everyone else had some weird cactus but how Lexa wouldn’t let her try it. That must have been one of the worst meals she had had since landing on the ground. Clarke made a point to try everything and their child was not having it. Halfway through the celebration she had to excuse herself and went back to the tent she shared with Heda. 

The people though were not quite as she expected. All of them were very kind to her and treated her with respect. It seemed like everyone had a place within the clan. A job to do that they did with pride. Lexa later explained to her how the clan had very little food that was easily accessible like the other clans. It made sense to her being surrounded by a desert there was not much game or plants. She realized then how little that the clan had and how they shared everything with them. 

Lexa’s home outside of TonDC was beautiful. It was right beside Anya’s parents' house in the village and Lexa explained to her that after her parents' deaths that she stayed over at Anya’s. “Why did we not stay here when we were in TonDC before Lexa,” Clarke wanted to know why they didn’t stay in this beautiful home. “When we are at war I sleep amongst my warriors. I do not hold myself above them. The only reason why I live in the tower is because I have to be close by for all the clan meetings. I don’t believe a ruler should be above their people Clarke.”

Clarke didn’t think it was possible to love the woman more than she already did but her heart was swelling with love for her mate. She pulled Lexa into her body and pressed her lips against her lovers. They moved against hers in a delicate way. Pushing and pulling against lips and gripping limbs. She tugs on Lexa’s clothing needing to feel her skin against her own. Both of their hands moved the articles of clothing aside before they were both bare in front of each other. 

Her lips barely left the planes of Lexa’s body while she undressed her. She needed to kiss every inch of her. She wanted to make Lexa feel loved. She needed her mate to feel loved to feel safe coming back to a place where she hadn’t been in years. She knew being back here was going to take a toll on her Commander and she wanted to help create new memories in the place that she associated with pain and loss. 

Hands pulled Clarke in closer to her mate and she latched her lips onto Lexa’s neck. She sucked, bit, and licked at her pulse point. She brought a hand up to Lexa’s head and ran her hand through dark brown locks as she ran fingers down her lovers spine. She could feel how hard Lexa was and started a slow grind against the large cock. Lexa’s hands gripped her ass pulling her in closer and they both moaned at the added pressure that the contact brought. 

Clarke was soon lifted and she wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist. She was then set on a table and her mate went down on her knees before her. She spread her legs and bit her lip in anticipation. She was already wet and ready to take Lexa’s cock but she was never one to refuse her tongue. Lexa’s tongue swiped through her folds and let plunged into her tight hole. Strong hands held her hips in place and a thumb brushed against her clit. “Fuck.” Clarke was rapidly approaching orgasm. Whenever Lexa went down on her she always came to quickly. There was no slowing it down, especially not. Lexa’s tongue kept plunging into her depths while her thumb rubbed at her sensitive clit. Clarke came hard and felt more of her juices leaked out of her entrance. Her mate seemed more than happy to clean them up. 

Lexa’s tongue was all over her heated core and moans coming from her made Clarke even wetter. Clarke would never be dry around Lexa. Lexa was everything her body craved and more. When Lexa’s tongue finally made contact with her clit her body jerked. Lexa was relentless though and held her down as her tongue licked her nub. When Lexa sucked it into her mouth and shoved her fingers into her cunt she came undone. Her body jerked and spasmed as pleasure coursed through her. 

Her body felt boneless and she collapsed against the table. Clarke felt Lexa stroke her cock through her folds and she nodded her consent. Her mate sunk her shaft into her and she felt full and complete. When her and Lexa were together everything felt right. Lexa started a slow rhythm and placed kisses all over her body. All she could do was run her hands up and down Lexa’s sides. Her body being so exhausted she was barely able to wrap her legs behind Lexa pulling her mate in closer to her body.

“I love you commander. You fuck me so good. I love the way your cock fills me up. I want more Lexa. Give me more. Fuck me harder. Fill me with your cum.” Clarke knows her words will have the desired effect on Lexa. The pace that she is being entered at speeds up and she can no longer keep her hands on Lexa so she grips them against the table. It turns her on so much when Lexa responds to her words. She is close. So close. “Lexa. Please. I need you. Cum with me,” she begs her mate not wanting to feel all this pleasure anymore without her. “Jok,” Lexa’s hips falter and Clarke feels when her knot enters her splitting her open even more. She swears she could see stars when she feels Lexa spill her seed inside of her intensifying her own orgasm.

Anya 

Anya takes her time showing Raven around the small village where she grew up. She showed her all the places where she used to play with Lexa as a kid before going off and getting trained to be a warrior. The creek where she used to fish with Lexa was full of fish and she spent the afternoon with Raven teaching her how to spearfish. It was a good thing that Raven didn’t have to catch her own food or else her wife would starve. She hoped that Raven appreciated this insight to her past. She has never shown anyone this place. Not since…. 

She made dinner for herself and Raven and Clarke and Lexa came to join them. They sat around the fire exchanging stories about their childhood drinking and having a great time. Some of the villagers joined them as the night grew on and they put their children to bed. Before they split off and went to their separate homes Anya cleared her throat and Lexa spoke up, “Anya I received a message earlier today and I need you to go to Polis. Sorry for cutting your honeymoon short. Clarke and I will take Raven to floukru so she can have visited all the clans. I think you will like it there Raven. It is very peaceful.”

Anya nodded her head to her commander, “very well Heda. I will leave in the morning.” She had talked to Lexa about this part of the trip before they even left. It had been planned out since the beginning that she would not be joining them. She always avoided going to that clan, she just wasn’t ready to tell Raven about that reason yet. “I can take Odin back with me if you wish Clarke,” Anya says knowing the pup won’t like the journey to the rig. “That would probably be for the best Clarke. I do not think Odin will enjoy the journey,” Heda spoke up and voiced her opinion to her mate. “Thank you Anya that would be appreciated. See to it that you take him on a hunt before returning to the tower. I am sure you both would enjoy it before going about your duties,” Clarke requested. “Very well. Goodnight Heda, Wanheda.” Anya and Raven then entered her old house together hand in hand.

Anya held Raven close to her in bed that night, not wanting to let her go. When she woke up in the morning she started to kiss the back of her wife's neck trying to rouse her. Parts of her had been awake for over an hour just waiting for Raven to wake up. She pushed her hips forward so her cock pressed against Raven’s cheeks and her wife pushed her hips back into her. “Mmmm. Good morning Raven.”

She rolled her lover onto her back and climbed on top of her. She kissed Raven and rubbed her cock up against her. Eventually Raven’s centre had coated her cock and she slid into Raven’s velvety walls. “Fuck Anya. You sure you don’t want to come with. I will make it worth your while,” Raven wiggled her eyebrows as she adjusted to Anya’s girth. “I am sure. Let’s just enjoy the last few moments we have together.” This time when Anya kissed her she poured all of her love into the kiss.

When Raven had finally adjusted to her size she began a slow pace impaling Raven on her hard cock. Rocking her body against her lover she got lost in what she was doing. Being with Raven was like dying and going to heaven. It was perfect in every way. “Fuck Rae. I’m so close.” She was surprised she was able to get those words out she was getting so lost in her pleasure. “Me to baby. Cum with me.” It only took 4 more thrusts for Raven to cum on her cock and scream her name out into the morning. She followed closely after crying out in pleasure as Raven’s walls pulled her cum right out of her. 

When they parted in the morning it was a sweet goodbye with promises of continuing where they had just left off. The sex with Raven was the best sex of her life and she would be missing it for the few days that they were apart but that was nothing compared to the heart ache of coming face to face with her former mate. It was something she needed to avoid if she wanted to be a proper partner to Raven and a useful tool for her Heda. She needed to have a free mind, clear of distractions.


	13. Floukru

chapter 13

Clarke

When they arrive in Floukru territory it is nearing sunset. Lexa told her that they would be meeting the clan leader at this strange rock formation because no one knows where the exact location of the clan is. For some reason Anya decided to stay behind with Odin. Clarke was thankful for that but she was a little confused as to why Raven’s wife was not with them. Lexa bent down and started a fire and started to throw in pine leaves. Suddenly the fire turned green and shot higher into the sky. It was beautiful to watch and she stared into the flames until she felt a pinch in her neck.

When Clarke woke up she was startled. She flung her hands out and came into contact with another person. Luckily it was Raven. She could hear shouting coming from outside the room that she was being held in. It just took her awhile for her mates voice to register in her ears, “I don’t care why you did it Luna, she is pregnant. She is my mate. What if something happened to the pup. I swear to god if she doesn’t wake up soon I will have your head.” Wow Lexa was pissed. A part of her was scared for the other person but she didn’t want Lexa to take an unnecessary life so she opened the door to the room and made her presence known. 

“See Heda she is perfectly fine,” the woman gave Lexa an I told you so look and Clarke tried hard not to laugh. “Clarke,” Lexa whined. O god this pregnancy was taking a lot out of Lexa, she was becoming so needy. Now she knows how Octavia felt when she was pregnant. “Hello commander. I am well as you can see. Who is your friend,” Clarke was curious but she already knew that this was the leader of Floukru. “Clarke this is Luna. Leader of floukru currently.” The glare that Lexa gave Luna was priceless and the emphasis on currently was pretty harsh. “Luna. Pleasure to meet you, and I hope that you stay leader of your clan for a long time,” she stuck out her arm in grounder fashion and they shook on it. “I like her Lexa. You better keep her close or I might try to steal her from you.” Clarke felt herself be pulled up into Lexa’s side in a possessive manner. 

Raven came out of the room then and broke the awkward silence. “Perfect now that everyone is up let’s go get you some dinner. You have been out for a few hours.” Luna explained. The trio followed Luna up onto the deck of this massive rig. It was a wonder why no one knew where they were located. They dined on items from the sea. Clarke got to try clams, mussels, oysters, crab, and lobster. They were all so amazing and she was so full and content. She excused herself and her mate shortly after dinner. She had plans to help calm down her Alpha mate. 

When the door to their assigned room was shut behind her she started to strip out of her clothing. “Clarke why did we have to leave early are you feeling okay,” Lexa asked concerned. “Turn around commander and you will see why I wanted to leave early.” When Lexa turned around it was like her eyes bulged out of her head. “Good now that I have your attention there are a few parts of my body that would appreciate some physical contact. She pulled Lexa by the back of her head to her right breast. She then grabbed one of Lexa’s hands and guided it down to her soaked centre.

Fuck Lexa’s hands were magical. Her breasts were so tender and Lexa’s touches set fire alight in her core. “Yess” she hissed out when Lexa bit her nipple particularly hard before sinking her fingers inside of her. “Faster” she instructed. Lexa picked up her pace and started to curl her fingers. The palm of her hand adding pressure to her clit. “Fuck Lexa,” she gripped her mates sides hard enough to leave marks. She was so close. All she needed was a little more pressure. It was like their bodies were in tune to one another and Lexa pressed her palm more firmly against her and she came around Lexa’s fingers her walls clenching her and trying to pull her in. 

She pushed Lexa away, “strip,” she commanded. Clarke looked around the room and noticed what they would be sleeping on. A net attached to the walls. Lexa must have spotted her confusion and took pity on her, “it’s called a hammock. They are quite comfy. Sit on the edge I have an idea.” Clarke did as she was told and the hammock slightly swung away from her original position. She could feel her slick dripping lower in her eager anticipation of what was to come. 

Everytime that Lexa’s centre connected with her she was pushed away a bit only to slide back down onto her mates fat cock. It seemed like Lexa put in very little effort to her thrusts. Mostly she just held her body above Clarkes keeping her muscles on display. Lexa had her hands planted on the wall behind Clarke and her feet were planted further away from the hammock. Lexa’s body was at roughly a 45 degree angle and all Clarke could do was enjoy the show. She couldn’t even rock her hips into Lexa’s before they were separated and she swung away only to come back down.   
Clarke had to push her breasts together to keep them from bouncing up and down so harshly. Her breasts had become super sensitive and they were getting jostled to a point of pain instead of pleasure. Her mate seemed to enjoy this little act and stuck out her tongue tracing the outline of her nipple and circling it to its peak. The teasing was perfect and she was in a world of pleasure instead of pain. She was slowly being drilled swinging into her partner and then being thrust away. It was a new sensation and she was enjoying it.

The build up to her orgasm was torturous. The new position, squeezing her breasts together so they no longer ached so deeply, the rope moulding to her body sure to leave marks, the tongue teasing her sensitive buds, the display of strength and endurance her partner was putting on, and the thick shaft splitting her open were all attributing to the delay of it. As much as it was being delayed it was becoming stronger with each and every effort her mate was putting in. Closer she was getting closer. 

Clarke couldn’t lift her hips up to meet Lexa’s because then it would completely throw her off her rhythm. She just had to sit back and take what she was given and take she would. “Harder,” Lexa picked up the pace crashing their bodies together. This is the hardest that Clarke has ever been fucked before. Lexa was moving in and out of her so fast. Her breathing was becoming ragged, “don’t stop, don’t you dare stop.” She closed her eyes and her stomach began to form a tight coil before releasing and taking her on an out of body experience. She barely registered Lexa coming inside of her and then repositioning their bodies so that she was laying on top of her mate in the hammock. Sleep came fast and her mind wandered and created images of more children running around and playing with her beautiful mate. 

Raven

Raven sat at the table alone. Her wife firmly refused to come with them and her friend snuck off to get busy with the commander. At least the food was good. The crab and lobster were funny looking with beady eyes that creeped her the fuck out but their meat. Excellent. “I see your friends have left you to your own devices. I am Luna kom Floukru. It is a pleasure to meet someone who comes from the stars.” Luna was stunning. Busy brown hair tinged red. If she didn’t already have a wife she would be trying to get a sip of that tall glass of water.

“Yes well they spent about a month apart and then one of them, well both of them almost died so… They are in their honeymoon phase.” Raven shook her head at them. They had been fucking like rabbits. It is not like she could complain though her and Anya were doing the exact same thing. The entire sangedakru heard her and Anya a few days ago even over the sounds of the feast. “Yes honeymoon. It is your honeymoon isn’t it. Where is your husband.” “Hahahahaha husband. Your a funny one. My wife decided to head back to Polis. Work to attend to and what not.”

Fucking Anya. She really didn’t know why she made her come alone and deal with all the clexa sexa. “Wow she must be very important if she works in Polis.” “Ya I guess the general had bigger fish to fry than the ones you caught for us.” Raven didn’t have time to cover the remaining food on her plate before Luna spat the contents of her drink all over her. “Your married to Anya. Have you mated.” Jesus what did this woman want her life story and every minuscule detail. “No we got married in skaikru fashion, Anya refuses to mate, and I respect that decision. Not that it’s any of your business.”

Something smelled very fishy to Raven and it wasn’t all the food that she was surrounded by. “Sorry I was just curious we used to be friends a long time ago.” Bing there is was. “O so you used to fuck my wife.” Raven smirked at Luna who was shocked to say the least at how forward she was being. “I mean it’s okay she is pretty phenomenal in bed. But you already know that.” Luna’s blush took up most of her face until it was all red. “It was a long time ago. We have both grown a lot since then. She has moved on. All I care about is her happiness.”

Wow did Luna’s face ever look pained. “What about your happiness. Do you have a certain someone, a dalliance, a bed warmer, a mate perhaps.” Raven analyzed Luna’s face as well as she could for how drunk she was. Luna seemed to be peering off into the distance and her face looked sad like she lost something and would continue to search for it even know it was unlikely that she would find it. Sad. She was sad. “I was mated once. I broke the bond when I fled my conclave. I couldn’t stay without being killed and they had a duty to their people. I miss her everyday.”

Raven decided that Luna looked like she could use a hug so she wrapped up the former nightblood in her arms and cuddled into her. A familiar feeling pulled at her. It was the same one she got when she was around Anya. She wanted to comfort Luna. She needed to. “I am sure that you will find your mate again one day and that they will forgive you. Life is to short to hold onto grudges.” Raven doesn’t know what came over her or why she did this but she kissed the side of Luna’s head. The girl seemed to melt into her touch and they rested there for hours until the sun started to rise in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanted to try my hand at a triad..... This is a set up for it. It still might not happen it just depends on if I can write it or not. I just love Raven and Luna together as much as I love Anya and Raven together. I also needed to give Anya a really good excuse not to mate, and this one works.


	14. Polis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last stop on this honeymoon

Chapter 14 - Polis

Raven 

When they all arrived back in Polis Anya and Odin were there to greet them in front of the tower. The streets were lined with people who wanted to catch a glimpse of their Heda and Wanheda before they entered the tower to do their duty. She trailed behind Clarke and Lexa. Anya walked beside her and they all entered the tower together. “Okay, Okay. I have seen enough of your faces for the past two months and I have been missing a certain someone for the past 5 days so see ya later love birds. O and commander the general will be out of commission for the rest of the evening.” 

Raven grabbed Anya and tugged her into the lift. “You know we are all heading to the same floor and there is only one lift. You could have just announced that when we got to the top floor,” Clarke admonished. “Ya ya whatever. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Raven latched onto Anya and pressed her lips to hers. She ran her hands down Anya’s back until they found her shapely rear and she squeezed and pulled Anya’s hips flush against her own. “Mmmm” she moaned into the kiss she hadn’t seen Anya in a weeks time and she was horny as hell.

When the lift doors opened Anya hoisted her up and carried her to their bedroom and her panties were officially soaked. She had no care and stripped off her shirt and left it in the hallway. She unclasped her bra when the door to the room opened and deposited it on the handle of the door. “Jok Raven what has gotten into you,” Anya asked between kisses. Raven cupped Anya’s protruding bulge, “I think you mean what hasn’t gotten into me. It’s been a rough week. My hands are not nearly as satisfying as your cock.” 

She laid down on the bed stripping both her thong and pants off in one go, “you better start to strip. This dance works better with two people.” Raven watched as Anya removed her clothes layer by layer revealing her toned muscles and washboard abs. She sat up and pulled Anya down on top of her, “I do believe you have something I want.” She bit Anya’s bottom lip and tugged. Anya’s hands left her body and she looked between them and watched Anya line her member up with her slit.

When she pushed in Raven nearly came right then. “Fuck.” Anya started off slow barely even pulling out of her. She started to roll her hips up creating a faster pace forcing Anya to keep up with her. O god Anya knew how to use her cock. “Yesss,” she hissed out when the pads of Anya’s fingers came into contact with her clit. She started to buck wildly it was feeling so good. One, two, three more strokes of Anya’s fingers and she came around Anya’s thick shaft.

“Jok, Raven. That was so hot. I missed you so much,” Anya’s hips didn’t falter and it helped Raven to a second release. “O god. Keep going,” Raven called out feeling a third orgasm closing in. The combination of Anya’s fingers and cock were magical. They never ceased to bring her to release. Her walls began to clench and she couldn’t delay her orgasm if she wanted to. “Fuck, Anyaaaa.” She called out and she was sure that everyone had vacated the floor at this point. 

Her fingers raked up and down Anya’s back. She loved feeling her muscles tighten under her touch. On a particularly hard thrust she scratched harder and clung to her shoulders. Anya had started to rut into her. Raven loved when Anya would get close. The way her wife always cared for her needs and always put her first would get thrown out the window when she needed to come. It was primal and it turned her on like nothing else. 

“O god, O Anya. Fuckkkk.” Raven came again from being ploughed into by her desperate lover. She just hoped her walls tightening would help Anya along. She could feel her knot forming at the base. She sucked Anya’s earlobe into her mouth and released it. “Knot me baby. I need it. I need you. I missed your cock. You fuck me so good.” Anya’s hips began to falter and she prepared herself for the intrusion. She relaxed her muscles and focused on the fingers rubbing her clit. When Anya entered her it was like a dam burst. Her chanel was flooded and being filled with cum. The thought of which made her cum again before she passed out in post orgasm bliss.

When she woke she was sore all over and was sure to feel it for days. She got up and made her way to the washroom and went about her morning routine. She was tinkering with the laptop she had just completed. She fitted the back of it with a solar panel so it would run off of that. She was feeling mighty proud of herself when it powered up. Some groaning and grunts came from the bed and she knew Anya was finally awake. “Yes your awake. Please, please, please take me to my junkyard jungle.”

She had received news from Monty that Gustus had to clear out a building for them in Polis to put all of the tech they found in and it still wasn’t enough. She rubbed her hands together her evil genius eager to be put to work. She looked back to the bed and Anya was stretched out with a pillow over her head. “How about a quickie and then you show me where I will be sleeping for the next few weeks.” The pillow above Anya’s head was lifted and she turned her body over proudly sporting her morning wood.

Raven pounced on top of her mate thankful that she didn’t bother putting any clothes on this morning. She crawled up Anya’s body until her sex was in Anya’s face. “I’m a little sore from last night. I could use a warm up.” Both of their eyes were full of lust and Anya kept eye contact with her as she swept her tongue across Raven’s clit. Raven clutched the back of the headboard, spread her legs more, and angled her hips so Anya would have better contact. “That’s it. Right there.”

She couldn’t stare into honey eyes anymore. She was losing herself to pleasure. Anya’s hands climbed up her torso and found purchase in her breasts. Her nipples were being pinched and pulled and she held onto the headboard for dear life. Her hips started gyrating having a mind of their own. “Fuck, Jesus, Mary, Joseph. FUCKKK” she screamed out as her walls spasmed and Anya’s tongue brought her down from her high. That was a proper wake up call.

Anya gave her a minute before pulling her down and onto her cock. Raven was not quite ready for the stretch after last night's sexcapades and hissed at the burn. “Just slow. Take it slow.” She placed her hands on Anya’s breasts and started to control the pace. It was her turn to play with Anya. She angled her body down and pulled a hard bud into her mouth swirling her tongue around it. “Shit Raven,” she just smirked and licked her way over to the other peak.

She worked her mouth and her hands on Anya’s body and her pleasure climbed along with her wifes. Both of them caressing each other and holding their bodies close together during their slow pace. “I’m so close baby. Please cum with me,” Raven begged Anya wanting to feel their joint climax. She always felt so loved when they went slow like this even though some days she needed it rough and hard. Anya’s breathing started to pick up and it made her walls flutter in anticipation. “I love you Raven, I love you so much.” Anya declared before releasing inside of her. Raven was not far behind and her body collapsed on top of Anya’s as her climax tapered off.

After another round of love making they both gathered their clothes from around the room and got dressed. Raven was giddy with anticipation. Her mind was racing thinking of all the possible things that she could create and rebuild. She was really hoping to add a few more cars to their fleet, and convert them to run on shine instead of gasoline. That was a resource they surely would not find a lot of. The only reason the vehicles from mount weather worked were because they were well preserved in the mountain away from all of the elements. 

When they arrived at the building Raven spotted Monty busy at work. “Thank’s baby. Go back to doing whatever it is you do here.” She kissed Anya and then slapped her on her ass promptly dismissing her. “So tell me what we got.” Raven said excitedly looking at what Monty was working on. “This is an air purification system that got pulled from one of the clans. I have been looking into what you asked me to and it's not good Raven. I am not nearly as smart as you but here is what I found. Look it over,” Monty thrust pages of calculations in her face and turned on one of the Ark computers that he had brought over.

Raven reviewed all the notes that Monty had left for her and the news wasn’t good. They first fled space because they were running out of oxygen. Soon the air wouldn’t be breathable for them as well. At least not for 5 more years. She would have to run a few more calculations and go over them with Sinclair and anyone left from engineering with half a brain cell but the radiation levels on the ground were climbing. The remainder of the Ark would be able to hold it’s population for that amount of time but only if they fixed the air scrubbers and filtration system. Which explains why Monty chose to work on what he did. 

The only bunker that they knew of besides the little fourman bunker Clarke found they blew up months ago. If they didn’t come up with something and fast most of the population left on earth would be wiped out in a matter of months. She brought all the papers back up to Monty, “so what do we do about this Raven.” “We just have to keep working away. You have the right idea though. The Ark survived years of radiation in space. Right now it is the only viable option to save human life. It’s just we get thrown one thing after another. I almost liked it better up in space,” Raven sighed out. She really wasn’t looking forward to telling the commander the world as they know it is about to end.


End file.
